String of Melodies
by SoraLover1994
Summary: "Art... Art is the definition of expression, and more so, it's a power." I didn't know much about the subject coming into Seiyo University of the Arts. Everyone here was a professional at what they got into Seiyo for... and he told me that I had potential. But is potential really going to get me through the year? Rated T for future language and angst. OC WARNING. -ON HOLD-
1. Auditioning

**HI THERE, YOU ALL! I'M BACK WITH MORE SHUGO CHARA FANFICTIONS AFTER THESE COUPLE OF MESSAGES, COMPLIMENTS OF THE CAT BOY! (Amu and Ikuto: 0.o What?) *Skidskidskid***

**^_^ You guys remember me mentioning another new story in the making for Shugo Chara at the end of "The Distance Between Us"? Well, this is the prologue for that same story! **

**By the way, the title of this isn't final, and if it were, it's a bit weak for me. I tend to write the story first, and then I think of the title later.**

**The basis behind this story comes in time, BUT it is most definitely going to be centered around music. ^_^ And I'm actually a music person, so this shouldn't be too hard. **

**Last, but certainly not least, this story is going to have three OC characters, two girls and a boy. 0_0 But don't be alarmed. I actually planned these characters out to the best of my ability in order to determine their purposes in this fanfiction-I've had plenty of practice thanks to my own story creations. 0.0 But I need to develop my little boy a bit more first, my girls are ready for the challenge. My main OC you meet here. The other two, you'll have a chance to meet later.**

**I ONLY own them, and the plot, nothing else.**

**^_^ I hope you enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

~Amu's P.O.V~

_**Six months ago to this day, I never once expected to stand on this empty stage next to him; to think, nothing had ever gone in my favor before I came here.**_

_** I know you have your questions: where am I now? What hadn't gone in my favor all of this time? And who exactly was this 'him' I was referring to?**_

_** Well, it all began like this…**_

_** Six months and twenty four days exactly…**_

_** That day was my sixteenth birthday.**_

* * *

"Hinamori, you're on cleaning duty today!"

"A-Ah, okay!"

"And turn off that junk you call music, what in the world would your parents have thought of that?" The door slammed again.

"…It's not junk… It's just J-Pop…" I mumbled under my breath.

My life has never been the easiest in the world, but it surely wasn't much to complain about either. I've spent the last four years of my life living with a distant relative after my parents died in a car accident. Apparently, this woman is also a former drill sergeant, because she has this habit of never calling me or my younger sister Ami by name, and all we do each day is work day in and day out. Half of the time, I don't even get to go outside anymore unless it's to buy food… so it's a wonder to you why I even have CD's for my radio, right? Wrong. I send Ami to get them with about a quarter of my paycheck since I can't leave.

The door bell rang.

"Hinamori, GET THE DOOR!"

"A-Ah, yes!" I scrambled for the door, opening it. "W-Welcome to Sui's Kimono Empor-" I then looked up and noticed a girl wearing a long purple dress, her long violet hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "Nadeshiko!"

She smiled. "Happy birthday, Amu!"

I giggled. "Well, it isn't that happy of a birthday… My cousin has me doing chores all around this place now."

"Aw, I'm sorry…"

"N-No, it's fine, I-I'm used to this!"

"HINAMORI, what's the hold up, I run a busin-" Sui, a woman with short brown hair in a messy bun, came out and noticed Nadeshiko. She immediately froze. "A-Ah, it's Lady Nadeshiko, good morning! My sincerest apologies to you!"

…Oh yeah… Nadeshiko is my best friend, but I always overlook the fact that her family is really wealthy. But I never figured out if that was done purposely.

"No need."

"What are you DOING, Hinamori, you have to serve one of our most valued customers this moment!"

"Oh, it's all right, I'm not here to shop, Miss Sui, I'm just here to talk to Amu."

Nadeshiko replied, now wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Now, I may be a straight girl, but every time that she does that, it makes me blush. Plain and simple, Nadeshiko is too beautiful. I envied that, secretly…

"Of course, Lady Nadeshiko. Hinamori, be on your way now."

"Oh, yes ma'am, of course."

* * *

We went out walking around Osaka's city limits, talking, laughing… nothing was ever dull and hard whenever Nadeshiko was standing by my side. I even went so far as saying to myself that if had been born a boy, she would be my first love.

"Amu, listen… there's something I need to tell you."

"Like what?"

"That I…" Her vision had darted to the right, right past me and over at a stand. "Hey, let's go get some crepes!" Then she practically flew over to the stand, and I immediately ran after her.

"Really, what is it?"

"Strawberry flavored for you, right?"

"Yes, but Nadeshiko, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She smiled, handing me the crepe. I graciously accepted it, but still my mind burned with curiosity.

"Let's sit by the fountain, Amu."

…She's acting strangely today. It's really starting to concern me. Nonetheless, we did go and sit over by the fountain. It was directly in the middle of the park, and though it was rather large and many people often sat by it, it was currently unoccupied, mainly because it was bath time for the birds. I always liked to sit by the fountain whenever I came outside. You can tell how often that it by now…

"Now may you tell me?"

"…Do you remember my younger twin brother Nagihiko, the one I was telling you about before?"

I had met Nagihiko once before not too long after I had moved to Osaka, but it was because that day he was dressed as Nadeshiko as a part of his training. Shortly afterwards, I met the real Nadeshiko, and then he revealed his gender. He was often traveling overseas, and every time that he came home, I couldn't see him because of work. But he was just a more… aggressive version of Nadeshiko, long hair and all.

"Oh god, tell me YOU'RE not a boy too!"_** {A/N: I actually made Nagihiko and Nadeshiko twins this time!}**_

"No, no, I'm not a boy, I promise… But the two of us, we're… we're going to an audition tomorrow morning, and if we pass, we'll… be moving away to Tokyo." I froze.

"…You're… you're going to leave me behind…?" Nadeshiko looked away, her hair sinking over her eyes.

"I don't want to have to leave, I really don't… But getting into a prestigious place like Seiyo University of the Arts is one of my biggest dreams. If I can get into that school and then finish, I could finally become a professional dancer. Nagihiko could too. Amu, I need this opportunity in order to bring blessing to our name."

"…This isn't fair…" Nadeshiko slowly took me by the hand.

"…I know…"

"Nadeshiko…"

"Hm?"

"…If you're going to have to leave soon… can I at least come to the audition too, and see you guys dance one last time?"

"Yeah, of course you can." She half-heartedly smiled. "We can come and pick you up tomorrow."

* * *

The next day came much faster than I hoped. And frankly, I wished it hadn't. For what felt like hours, I had clung to my pillow for dear life, just waiting for the end of my friendship with her. The last thing I wanted was to lose my best friend so quickly, even if her dreams would be at stake if I had asked her not to go.

Nadeshiko was my only sense of hope in this dark, cold world.

Where was I supposed to go from this point in time after she was gone? How was I supposed to live my life?

"Amu!" I peered out of my bedroom window. There stood the two violet-haired twins, directly at my door, looking up towards the window.

"I'll be right down!"

By the time I got down the stairs… the evil shop owner Sui had already beaten me to the twins, currently talking to Nagihiko—or apparently snapping off on him, because she had a scorned expression on her face. Nagihiko, in turn, just feigned a smile as usual.

She hated Nagihiko to death—no, really, she wished him dead at a point—and loved Nadeshiko like a gem. That had always made me wonder if she was a lesbian or just a sucker for pretty Fujisaki girls. Then again, Nagihiko had looked exactly the same, just with his hair down and boy clothes.

"Oh, hi Amu!" Nadeshiko beamed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Sui growled. "Go WHERE?"

"We have an audition today, and invited Amu to come alone." Nagihiko began.

"She has work."

"We would really appreciate it if Amu could come and watch us perform." Nadeshiko gave Sui a sad, but still adorable expression, and then the devil spawn immediately gave in, blushing a bit.

"G-Go, Hinamori, get out…"

"Thank you very much, ma'am!" Then we exited the shop. "…I'm really gonna you coming to bail me out of that prison."

Nadeshiko intertwined her arms with mine, smiling still. "Don't worry about it, it won't be forever. Right, Nagihiko?"

Nagihiko intertwined his arms around my free arm, smirking. "That's right. If we get into Seiyo, we could always take the bullet train back to visit."

"'IF'? You two are Fujisaki children, and you've got dance skills that kill!" I giggled. "You'll do great, trust me!"

"You're probably right… but they wouldn't even care if we were the biological children of God Himself. That's how tough the judges for the school are." Nagihiko got downhearted a bit.

"No worries, Nagi. We're gonna do great!" Nadeshiko replied. "Might be a bit clichéd to say this, but we need to keep our spirits up and we'll win for sure!"

"You're right. We'll be ready. And we've practiced that routine for weeks."

"Aw, man, you guys…" Nadeshiko smiled a bit. "I wish that I could come too. It's gonna be so lonely…"

"Don't worry." Nagihiko ruffled my hair a bit. "There's always opportunity."

_I didn't have a clear understanding of what he had meant at the time… but little had I known, Nagihiko's words were no lie._

* * *

"Welcome to the fourth annual audition process. In this school, as many of you may know, those auditioning must be ages fifteen to eighteen—high school students. All of you hopefuls are here in hopes of entering Seiyo University of the Arts, and I'd hate to break it to you, but out of you all… only thirty spots are available."

I looked around the room a few times. The building was about the size of a warehouse, and it was practically filled in here. There were about two hundred high school students in the room alone, and only fifteen percent could enter Seiyo with no strings attached. All you had to do was audition, and if accepted into the school, attend one of the programs they offered, and pay the overall tuition that included room, board, and classes. In total, the work in the very end would make up the pay.

"See? It's hard." Nagihiko stated.

"I would like for everyone to sign in and we will call your names in the order given on the list."

"I'll go sign us in, Nagihiko." Nadeshiko stated.

"Then this is all going to be at random?" I asked Nagihiko.

"No. This is the first test. They're just testing our vitality and seriousness." A girl next to me piped up. She brushed one of her emerald locks from over her brown eyes, smirking. "You're obviously an amateur in the arts if you don't even know that."

"I'm not much of a professional in anything except housework…" Sad as it was, it was ridiculously true.

"Oh… Hm, well, maybe when I'm rich and famous, you can be my housemaid. You'd probably look perfect covered in an apron and dirt." Then Nagihiko pushed her away, glaring at the girl. "Well, if it isn't the youngest Fujisaki. I see you kept your hair long after all."

"Not surprised to see you here, Himeko." A devilish smirk overtook the boy's once perfect smile. "Third time's the charm?"

"EXCUSE me, but this is only my second time in this place, and I only lost the first time around because of one person that went ahead of me!"

"Details, excuses." Nagihiko implied.

"I see that you finally decided to show your face in a place like this." The girl smirked. "This could be an interesting game after all."

"This isn't a game!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"Please. This is all trivial child's play in sort of the matter."

"Toboe, Himeko!" The director called out.

"Don't think that this is the end of me. I can and I WILL become Seiyo's top idol." Then Himeko had gone. I looked to Nagihiko.

"Who IS she?"

"Her name's Himeko Toboe. Don't pay her any mind; she's all bark and no bite."_** {A/N: She's also my first OC introduced into the Shugo Chara world. 0_0 I actually modeled her a bit after GUMI from Vocaloid in terms of hair color, but Himeko has long hair that she always keeps in ponytails or braids.}**_

"She just seems to be confident to me…" Nadeshiko mumbled. "Maybe all that confidence is just making up for her lack of friends…"

"Nadeshiko, listen to me. Her confidence is WHY she doesn't have friends."

"Fujisaki siblings: Nadeshiko, Nagihiko! We received your early call for the two of you to perform together!" The director on the right side of the room called.

"Wow… That was fast… We were about twenty names down too… They must be being really brutal this time…" Nadeshiko said. Nagihiko took her by the hand and led her off to the room they needed to enter.

"…Good luck…"

A director came out of a room on the opposite side of the room. "Hinamori, Amu, please step forward into this room now!" I froze.

"…What…?"

WHY WAS I ON THE AUDITION LIST AT ALL?

"Last call, Hinamori, Amu!" I jumped to my feet.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm here!" I bowed, and heard the sound of laughter as I followed the man into the back.

* * *

The room behind the door was quite large, the four white walls practically squeezing me in. They reminded me of being in a hospital… just like four years ago… and I hated that more than anything. When we stopped, he opened the door to another room, and there sat a group of four—a panel of judges.

"Good morning, Miss…" The woman, her short brown hair tucked behind her hair, began. It was pretty obvious that she was the head judge; after all, she was in the middle of the panel.

"Oh, Hinamori! Amu Hinamori!" I bowed to them. "Thank you for having me!"

Even if I wasn't SUPPOSED to be here…

"What exactly was your talent, Miss Hinamori?" The woman asked.

I looked to each of the judges and then noticed a young man at the very end of the panel with short navy blue hair and the most incredible blue eyes I've ever seen on a man. He looked like he was about a year or two older than I was.

As if it were THAT noticeable, he could tell I was nervous and mouthed something to me.

**"Sing."**

Well… I did have a lot of songs memorized… and there were songs mama always used to sing to me before my little sister was born…

"I'd like to sing, please." I glanced at the boy again and noticed a cat-like grin upon his face.

"And your song choice?"

My mama always used to sing a song called Nada Sousou to me. I was born in Okinawa before we moved to Kobe when I was four, and that song was centered on the mixes of soldiers killed in the time of World War II. My grandfather was among those soldiers. It was painful.

"I'd like to sing Nada Sousou-Er, I mean… 'A Stream of Tears', it's called."

"That's a very bold and powerful song choice." The navy-haired boy piped up suddenly. His voice had practically elongated in my ears—he sounded like he had just jumped out of a romance movie, his natural voice sounded just that seductive. The guy needed to become a seiyuu or something! "Are you from Okinawa?" _**{A/N: ...Well, um, based on a majority of the anime I've seen with him in it, Yuuichi Nakamura has a naturally sexy voice, Amu...}**_

"I-I was born there and moved to Kobe when I was three."

"Ikuto, please refrain from asking any personal questions to our hopefuls. You are here as a guest judge, nothing more." The head judge stated. He sighed and remained silent. "Now, if you may, Miss Hinamori."

I was mentally a bit shocked, but once I had looked to the boy again. I felt my confidence rise a bit just from looking at him and acted as if I had been singing along with one of my favorite J-Pop CD's. Before I knew it, my notes were stringing together smoothly, maybe almost beautifully. I was even… smiling. It felt… good.

"Excellent, Miss Hinamori, but we would now like to test your range a bit. Do you know any faster songs?"

"I-I did write one myself when I was fourteen…"

"You're a composer?" The boy known as Ikuto piped up again. The woman shot him a glare and he silenced himself.

"I wouldn't call myself a composer."

"Perhaps you could sing it for us." I composed myself and began picturing a rift guitar in my head for the intro, then began rapping the first verse that I recalled. After the verse, I was singing the chorus as if no one were watching. Once I had finished, the woman stood up. "YOU…"

"U-Um, I-I'm-"

"You have a real gift!"

"I-I do?"

"We look forward to seeing you at Seiyo, Miss Hinamori." The woman shook my hand. I couldn't help but smile. I was going to be with my friends.

"Thank you!" Then the young man stood up and made his way over to me. He was wearing a black jacket and dark blue jeans, only adding to his mysterious demeanor.

"You should know, she hasn't said that to many people. You should feel special."

"More like surprised…"

"Still… These opportunities don't come around often. Use it." I blushed; I didn't have any idea what to say about his words. "See you at Seiyo next week… Amu." Then he exited the room, and I only blushed MORE.

He called me by my first name already.

* * *

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko met up with me much sooner than I had expected. They were both smiling, which made them look more alike than they always had.

"You look happy."

"WE GOT IN!" They exclaimed in unison. Nadeshiko and I let out shrieks in unison, hugging one another—what, we're typical girls, aren't we?

"…While we're at it, why did you two put ME on the audition list? I was only supposed to come and watch, remember?"

"We thought it would be funny." Nagihiko stated, still smiling. I twitched furiously at the expression.

"That's NOT funny in the least!"

"But it's not all the way in vain, is it? Did you get into Seiyo too?" Nadeshiko asked. I began to smile.

"Yeah… I got it." Then the three of us pulled in for a group hug. "Thank you…"

* * *

The week came quickly, and on the day I was scheduled to leave with the Fujisaki twins, I explained to Sui that I was leaving Ami in her care and would return during breaks. She seemed a bit grateful, and Ami was downhearted the entire time. She was only eight years old and would be alone in this shop. I really did feel sorry that I had to leave her… but I needed this freedom—I deserved it.

And even as I entered the station, got off of the bullet train a few hours later and then took a cab… I thought of Seiyo as my future.

* * *

**^_^ From here on out, the story will be completely in third person and will be issued to you readers in arcs. **

**So far, I've only written out a majority of the first arc, and it's fairly long for me. I think it's about twenty-five pages front and back so far. *Goes and counts* ... 0_0 Okay, eleven pages of paper, so twenty-two pages front and back for now. ****I'll aim for at least 25 pages per arc. Not sure how many arcs that there are going to be, but it isn't going to be an extremely long story. **

**0_0 I don't do well with stories more than 16 chapters for some reason, I just lose interest. I always stop before then. That's why "The Distance Between Us" was so short-short stories are great stories. 0_0 Except for Shugo Chara. 102 was enough for me, anything after that can go and fall to the ground.**

**Still, I hope you enjoyed the prologue! ) And I can't wait for you guys to meet the guy of the OC world.**


	2. Welcome to Seiyo Arc

**0_0 Wow, the first arc is FINALLY done, and I literally only have *counts* ten lines on the first sheet of the paper for the second arc. The rate I'm going, it's gonna take me a long time just to get THROUGH this story. So far, not nearly as popular as "The Distance Between Us", but still, a story that I plan to work my heart out for. ^_^**

**In this arc, our not-so-fearless heroine Amu Hinamori enters Seiyo University a week after she somehow passes the auditions, and we meet up with my next two OC's... What will prevail? **

* * *

**-"Welcome to Seiyo" Arc—**

The outside of Seiyo University of the Arts was no different from a medieval castle in Amu's eyes. It was large, and the building was freshly painted tanned brown, the chocolate colored windows practically gleaming from the sunlight. There were three dorm areas, according to the brochure she had received after she had been enrolled: one for the newcomers, one for the intermediate students, and one for members of a higher group of students literally called 'High-Arts'. Not many had advanced to High-Arts on their first try, but there were prodigies. Amu wanted to be among them someday.

"So, we're in the 'Audition Class' dormitory over by the west hall," Nagihiko mumbled under his breath. "Strange, this doesn't feel any different from a high school…"

"What? Are you kidding me? I think this place looks AMAZING!" Amu exclaimed. "Look at this place, it's just plain HUGE! And we actually get to live at this school?" Nagihiko sweat-dropped at the girl's enthusiasm, chuckling. Then Amu tripped over one of the loose stones on the ground and tumbled into someone's arms. She glanced up into energetic emerald eyes.

"Whoa, watch your step there, pinky!" He replied jokingly.

"Pinky?" Amu hissed.

"Uh, yeah, your hair color." She paused, grabbing hold of a lock of her strawberry locks, and soon her face matched the color of it. The boy burst into laughter. "You're so cute when you do that! You pass!"

"Wait, what the heck are you TALKING about?" Amu exclaimed.

"Nothing, nothing!" Then he looked to the twins. "You three new here too?"

"Yes, we all are new here. My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, and this is my younger brother Nagihiko Fujisaki."

"And I'm Amu Hinamori."

"The name's Kukai Sohma, nice to meet you!" He gave the three a thumbs-up, causing both Amu and Nadeshiko to blush.

"So, are you new?" Nagihiko asked.

"Hardly. I just joined in last semester, mainly because one of my older brothers, Shuusui, works here, and it pays to have connections in this place sometimes." Kukai replied. "I'm a hip-hop dancer."

"Funny, you strike me as an athletic type of guy." Nadeshiko mumbled.

"I AM athletic, but it plays into my dance skills more. It just… dancing frees me as much as sports do."

Amu had to admit, he was energetic, handsome, and very confident… but Kukai was also the type to be calmer and had morals.

"So, you're a dancer too…" Nagihiko began. "Hip-hop seems like it'd be fun. Think you can teach me some things about it?"

"Sure thing, Nagi!" Then Kukai paused, and slapped himself upside the head. "Oh, crap! I forgot that I need to meet up with Utau! Nice meeting you guys, see ya around!" Then he dashed off.

Nadeshiko giggled. "He sure does have quite an energetic character."

"He's really cute too." Amu replied.

"I know, right? Did you see his hair?"

"Oh, and his EYES, gosh, they're so pretty." The two girls giggled.

Nagihiko sweat-dropped. "Can you not be girls around me…?"

* * *

"Well, this is it. Room 2A, Audition Class dormitory." Nadeshiko slowly opened the door, and she and Amu peered inside.

The room was dark and eerie due to the plain black curtains hanging over the fairly large windows, and the beds were pulled to different sides of the room, a closet near each of them. The beds were covered in dark blue sheets, and Amu even noticed a faint outline of a pallid of blood staining the sheets. The two looked to one another with fearful expressions.

"…Well, um, a-at least it's… clean…"

"I-It could definitely be much worse…"

"Wanna redecorate your side of the first or mine, Nadeshiko?"

"I vote yours, Amu. I've got the pink sheets ready and everything."

Nearly two hours had passed before Nagihiko had entered the room and found all of the previous bedspreads from the beds scattered all around the room, shamelessly replaced by pink and purple respectively. Amu and Nadeshiko were on their beds playing sevens, but both had immediately looked up once the door had opened.

"Oh, Nagi, hi!" Nadeshiko beamed.

"I see you two got comfortable really quickly." He joked. "Kukai wanted me to tell you that dinner is at 6:30, 'promptly'. Sound okay?"

"It's 6:10 now. This'll be a great time to go and explore the campus more!" Amu replied, now up from her seat.

"Amu, there's plenty of time for that." Nadeshiko stated. "We're going to be here all year too. I would rest a bit..."

"I know, I know. I'll be going first though, bye!" Then she exited the room, room key secure in her back pocket.

Nadeshiko smiled. "She never changes. How cute."

* * *

Amu strolled through the vast, restless halls, and down each corner were groups upon groups beginning to rehearse certain routines. Then her hearing became fixated on the distant sound of an instrument—a violin. She traced the melodious tune and found a green-haired girl peering into a classroom from the window; when she heard the footsteps, the girl jumped and glanced back at her.

"…You again... What do YOU want?" She hissed. Amu paused.

"Um… H-Himeko, right?"

"Go. AWAY. I'm trying to watch Ikuto practice before he goes to eat dinner."

"Ikuto?" Amu thought back to the blue-haired boy on the judge's panel and then blushed. Himeko noticed the expression and glared at her.

"Look here, you dirty maid, stay AWAY from him!" Amu's eyes narrowed. "There's no way that Ikuto would ever want to associate with someone as talentless, as BRAINLESS about this type of industry-"

"Okay, fine. Believe whatever you want. I don't even know anything about this Ikuto guy anyways, and I really don't care." And with that, Amu turned and left.

Himeko's eyes narrowed. "There's no way I'll lose. EVER."

* * *

When Amu arrived in the dining hall, she was perplexed by the size. It was at least three times the size of her home back in Sui's Kimono Emporium, and there were two pianos on each ends of the halls. There were four chandeliers hanging over three large tables, the light dimly golden. She noticed Nagihiko and Nadeshiko further off with Kukai and a few others and she reluctantly made her way over.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Amu, there you are!" Nadeshiko smiled at her. "We were starting to worry that you got lost on your way here."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, right! Hinamori, this is Yaya Yuiki, she's planning on being a ballet dancer!" Kukai gestured to an orange-haired girl with two ponytails tied in large red bows, who grinned toothily at Amu.

"Hiya!" Amu giggled a bit—she seemed rather childish.

"Rima Mashiro, a comedian in the making!" Kukai gestured towards a girl with long, curly blonde hair sipping her drink.

"Hello." Amu lightly blushed. She was a very cute-looking girl, and she resembled an Englishwoman—even her voice was soft and cute.

"And this guy here is Tadase Hotori; he wants to become a voice actor!" Kukai pointed to a boy with blonde hair. Now Amu was blushing more. He had to have been the cutest boy she had ever seen!

Tadase smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Hinamori." She held her blush more—she was going to burst like a cherry if she hadn't.

"I'll be back; I'm going to grab something to eat." Then Amu scampered off. The moment she had exited from the area, she squealed a bit. She kept her cool as soon as she entered the line.

Mere seconds later, someone came up from behind and covered her eyes, leaning forward a bit to whisper into her ear. "Guess who~" Amu's ears went crimson at the sound of the elongated tone. "Aw, you're blushing, how adorable~"

"C-Can you please let me go?" She was released, glancing up at Ikuto. He stared at her, blinking a few times.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's because you went and freaked me out by doing that so suddenly! What's your problem anyways?"

"Geez, I was just teasing…" He leaned in a bit closer to her. "Why so serious~?"

She blushed furiously, looking away from him. "S-Shut up, I am NOT!" Ikuto began chuckling. "W-What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Then he pointed a thumb behind him. "I'll be heading off now. Enjoy your food." Then he was gone.

Amu leaned up against the wall, face still redder than a cherry, watched him leave, a hand gripped to her blouse. Then she felt an ominous dark aura from nearby and she jumped, slowly looking to her right. There was Himeko, her already dark aura growing ever more demonic.

"MY. IKUTO!" She bellowed. Amu was stricken with fright.

Now it all made sense. This Ikuto and Himeko's Ikuto were one…

And Himeko loved him.

Oh man. THAT was bad.

"W-Wait, I-!"

"SHUT UP! Go DIE, dammit! Rot in a hole and DIE!" Then Himeko stormed off, and Amu was practically shaking in her boots.

…So that was how envy felt.

Not a good thing. At ALL.

* * *

"Amu, you didn't get any food?" Rima asked. Amu sulked a bit.

"I couldn't afford anything. Some soba noodles were a thousand yen." She whined. "But it's okay. I already lost what little appetite I had…"

"Do you want me to pay for your food this time?" Nadeshiko asked, petting Amu's hair. "I don't want you to starve…"

"No, I'm fine…" Amu looked to her left and saw Himeko glaring daggers at her along with the rest of the group. Then said girl smirked and continued to eat her bowl of Shabushabu, as if taunting her; Amu could feel her blood boiling.

Just then, a bowl of rice flew directly over Amu's head, now hitting Himeko instead—head-first. Himeko let out a high-pitched shriek.

"WHO. THREW THAT?" Amu burst into laughter, and Himeko slammed her fist on the table. "You little SKANK, you did this!"

"What? I didn't!" Amu exclaimed.

"You are NOT going to get away with this!" Himeko had attempted to shove her back until Nagihiko stepped forward, shielding Amu.

"I did it, not her!"

"Stay out of this, cross-dresser!" His expression changed drastically, and he looked down at her, still cheerfully smiling.

"You want to be a star, right, Himeko? Stay off my back and my friends' backs or you're going to become a different kind of star." The cruelness in his tone was even frightening Kukai, who barely knew Nagihiko and of his 'dark side'.

"Nagihiko, calm down…" Nadeshiko grabbed him by his arms, and he eased up. She was the only one that could ever keep him at an all-time low.

"This doesn't involve ANY of you." Himeko got so close to Amu that the pinkette could feel her breaths down her chin—how she hated being so short… "This is between you and me, you brat."

Then a hand came between the two. "Ladies, no need to fight over a little mishap." The two looked up simultaneously—the person that had stopped them was Ikuto. "Right? What's the problem?"

Himeko's face went crimson. "I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto looked to the green-haired girl. "…Funny, I don't remember meeting you, so you have right to even use an ounce of familiarity."

Himeko blushed more. "So cruel, so very cruel… but still SO hot…"

Ikuto looked to Amu. "Care to explain?"

"She's been bugging me since before I entered the University. Don't worry about it, it's… it's no big deal…" Then Amu turned and left.

"Hinamori…" Tadase mumbled. Ikuto just watched as she exited the dining hall.

* * *

"Amu, I really am sorry about what happened between you and Himeko earlier…" Nadeshiko called as the two were preparing for bed. "But I don't think that sulking about it will ease the pain."

Amu sat down on her bed. "I'm not sulking, Nadeshiko; Himeko isn't even that important, she's just there. But she said that I don't know anything about the entertainment industry, and she's right."

"You have a talent. She's wrong. You deserve to be here as much as the rest of us do, if not more. You can prove to everyone in this place that this isn't just a school for rich kids or kids with connections."

"…Rich… Aah! The tuition! How am I gonna be able to pay to stay here for the year if I don't have the money!"

"Y-You could always try and find some work around the school, they're bound to be short on staff at the moment because the semester just started." Amu froze. "Check in the morning, before classes!"

"I will, I will!"

* * *

In the wee hours of six A.M, Amu exited her room, being extremely careful not to awaken Nadeshiko, and crept down to the Dean's Office located on the second door to the left, first floor.

"P-Pardon the intrusion." The dean was sitting at his desk working on papers, but looked up to her once the door had opened. Amu first looked around the room she had stepped into—the walls were tanned brown just like the outside of the school, and there were frames all around, some of awards, and others of certain past students. On the man's desk was a photograph of two children sitting in a field. The frowning boy looked so-

"Ah, good morning, miss. How may I help you?"

"Yes, Mr., um…"

"Tsukiyomi, Aruto Tsukiyomi." Amu froze up at the sound of the last name. _**{A/N: Originally, I wanted Tsukasa to be the Dean, as it would have played more into the true series of Shugo Chara... BUT then that would give Ikuto a boost. ^_^}**_

"Um, I entered the University after passing an audition, but my family is poor and I have no idea how to pay for the tuition." Amu bowed. "But I-I would really like to stay here, so I'd like to know if there were any work positions open! I'm very skilled at many types of housework, I'll do anything!"

"You remind me of Cinderella with that type of background." Aruto smiled, and Amu lightly blushed—the dean was very handsome, and his face was so… familiar, but she couldn't figure out where. "You're very cute as well, and I can tell that you're a very hard worker just by your aura. I'll look into any positions I can, Miss…"

"Ah, my name's Amu Hinamori! Thank you very much, sir!" Amu bowed again before turning to leave. Then Aruto chuckled a bit once she left the office.

Amu ran directly into someone's arms just as she was exiting the Dean's office. To her surprise, it was Tadase.

"Oh, Hinamori! Good morning." He smiled, and she blushed.

"T-Tadase, hi."

"I was worried about you yesterday, you ran off so fast after that incident with Lady Himeko… are you doing all right now?"

Amu was touched by his concern. He had actually been genuinely worried about her situation with Himeko. Someone had finally seen her.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine, really."

"…Okay, if you're sure…" He smiled again. "Well, I have a yoga class now. Maybe we'll be in the same classes for the year!" Before Amu could respond, he chuckled. "See you later, Hinamori!" Then he ran off.

"Y-Yeah…" As soon as he was gone, she blushed furiously, squealing and jumping in her one spot. "He's like a PRINCE! He's GOTTA be Seiyo's prince!"

"Actually, that's not a position here." Amu jumped, slipped over her own two feet and fell backwards into someone else's arms—Ikuto's. "You sure are jumpier than I figured you were."

"And AGAIN, y-you just freaked me out!" She broke away, steaming. Ikuto rolled his eyes in response.

"You're more noisy than jumpy… That's one annoying thing I've found in you, wonder how many more there are."

"H-HEY!" She hissed. "At least it's less annoying than you popping up out of nowhere like that ALL THE TIME!" Ikuto didn't respond, instead leaning in a bit closer. Amu stepped back, and when she had crashed into the wall, Ikuto had her cornered. He reached up an arm, leaning in closer. Amu had been trembling the entire time, eyes shut.

Then he whispered into her ear. "I want you to know… you have potential. What you lack will eat you alive, and you'll never be able to catch up to someone like Himeko, let alone a High-Arts member like me."

"I'm not here to become famous."

"Neither am I. But you got here because of your love of music. Otherwise, you would still be back in Osaka doing God knows what. Maybe living it up with your parents or something."

Amu's eyes went completely void of emotions, and she pushed him away—Ikuto was stunned by her brute strength, and the two continued to aimlessly stare at each other until Amu had opened her mouth to speak.

"…You really don't get it… do you?" Then she ran off. Ikuto was more confused than ever now.

* * *

Amu entered the room entitled 'Potsuro'. She had no idea what it was or what the very word stood for, but when she saw all of her friends there, she didn't care.

"Hinamori, you're in this homeroom!" Kukai called out, giving her a thumbs up. "That's making things livelier than they already are!" Amu blushed. This school was full of nothing but princes, apparently.

"Oh, please…" A muffled voice groaned. Then Amu scoffed, looking back at Himeko. Said girl was now blowing on her freshly polished nails, glaring at Amu. "She got in here by luck."

"Don't start, Hime." The girl next to her piped up. When Amu looked to her, she noticed short orange—almost blonde—hair and orange eyes. She looked as though she had just leapt from flames. "This isn't worth any more of your words." _**{A/N: This is my second female OC, Eri Tachibana. She's got that whole tiger appeal going on, but, secretly, orange isn't her natural hair-color. She dyes her hair a lot and cuts it short just for the industry.}**_

Amu couldn't tell if this girl was on her side or on Himeko's.

"Oh, c'mon, Eri, you're just as annoyed about it as I am." Himeko replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Eri eased up a bit, leaning into the half-hug.

…Himeko's side, obviously.

"I wish you would just leave me ALONE!" Amu blurted out. "Why do you have to pick on me like this?"

"Amu, stop it, she's not worth the energy." Rima said, now clinging to the girl's pants leg—she was much shorter than Amu had assumed, even shorter than she was, which was only making her cuter. "She's nothing but bark."

"Even so, this is getting WAY out of hand!"

Now Himeko was up on her feet. "And just what are you going to do if I keep speaking my mind about you? Hit me? Curse me out?"

Amu didn't reply, and Himeko stepped closer to her. "Back off."

"Or you'll do what?" Himeko pushed the girl, and Amu stumbled a bit. Nadeshiko and Kukai had to restrain Nagihiko—if he jumped into the confrontation, someone was going to be a casualty. "Who's gonna stop me, crybaby?"

Himeko pushed her again, and Amu snapped, throwing a punch aimed for Himeko's throat. Eri swiftly caught the punch before it even came close to interlocking, pushing Amu away. Tadase caught her, and Amu blushed.

"T-Thank you."

"You little slut!" Himeko roared. She was ready to attack when the door-hinge suddenly flew open, nearly taking the door off with it.

"That's quite enough, Miss Toboe." Himeko stood frozen. "All of you SIT."

Everyone immediately sat in the chairs and the students on the stage sat where they were once standing.

"This is NOT over." Himeko whispered under her breath to Amu, who shivered a bit from the cruelty in her tone.

"No talking, Miss Toboe." The teacher was a woman in her late twenties with medium length reddish hair curled at the tips in a black business suit. "Hello, class of Newcomers A, my name is Yukari Sanjo-Nikaidou. You can call me Mrs. Nikaidou. I'm the head of the musical talent of the Academy. Well, University, I should say. Today, we will allow you to become accustomed to your new settings, but tomorrow… the real work begins anew."

"What if we don't choose to sing?" Eri piped up suddenly. "My singing is terrible! In fact, I want to be an idol, but for modeling or voice acting!"

"Modeling ties in with other forms of art here, so you don't necessarily have to sing. There is also theater, media, studio arts, creative writing/playwriting, and dance. For assignments when you are required to sing in this course, your fellow students will be allowed to coach your vocals." Mrs. Nikaidou stated. "And don't feel pressured or ushered into other arts. Go on and dance to your own beat."

"Hey, Yukari, tell us about the instrumental classes!" Kukai called.

"That's MRS. NIKAIDOU to you, Sohma!" She snapped. Then she calmed. "Ah, the instrumental performance course… Very few of our students are enlisted in them, but there are a few High Arts students among them, the most prominent being Takumi Fuse and Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"…Tsukiyomi…" Amu mumbled. Then she thought of Aruto, the Dean of students. Aruto Tsukiyomi… Ikuto Tsukiyomi… Tsukiyo- "WHAT?" Her voice rattled the entire room.

"Keep it down, will ya?" Himeko hissed.

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Nikaidou called out, a stern expression on her already aging face. Amu got up and bowed.

"Please excuse me." Then she took her seat again. Eri chuckled a bit to Himeko. Tadase patted the girl's hand a bit, and Amu nodded to him, mentally stating that things were fine.

"Continuing… For the instrumental performance courses, you must audition at the end of each semester, but slots are limited. Very few, even less than those chosen at the auditions to enter the University, will be chosen. But on to the real focuses of this meeting. At the end of October, there will be a performance event called the Autumn Breakthrough. For this event, only groups will be allowed to gather together and showcase their talents to the University. Groups can be up to six people, and anyone is allowed to participate. I recommend that each group is formed of people you feel comfortable around, and that you all execute your skills to the fullest—all of the students and staff will be watching."

Amu looked to Nadeshiko, who smiled back and waved to her. Then she knew it was clear. If she wanted to succeed in certain contests at this school, then she wanted to work with Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko had an elegant singing voice already, and apparently hers could suffice enough to get her through.

The bell sounded, and then Amu stood up. Just as she had, Himeko shoved past her, knocking the pink-haired girl back into her seat, walking over to Nadeshiko.

"Hi, Nadeshiko!" Amu's blood boiled at the girl's overly peppy tone.

"Hello, um, Himeko."

"I couldn't help but ask… who does your make-up?"

"What? I actually don't wear any make-up…"

"Oh, wow, really? Then you must always look this elegant and refined!" Nadeshiko smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! Well, see you later!" Then she ran off. Amu walked past Himeko, and the green-haired girl smirked before exiting into the hall.

"Nadeshiko, what was up with THAT?"

"I'm not sure… but I think that she just called me pretty."

"Well, you ARE pretty…" Kukai said completely out of the blue. Nadeshiko's face went crimson, and Kukai blinked a few times. Then the brown-haired boy chuckled nervously. "O-Oh, hey, look, time for my next class, bye!" He fled. _**{A/N: A touch of KuNade? Maybe even... the START of KuNade?}**_

"Aw, Nade, you like him~"

"N-No way, n-not in the least!" She was shuttering, which only led Amu to giggle. "W-Well, what about you and Tadase Hotori? I saw how close you two were getting!"

Now it was Amu's turn to blush. "What? I just MET him, how would I-? D-Don't turn this all around on me!" Then two seconds later, they were back to laughing.

Yaya came out of nowhere, clinging to both girls. "Hey, hey, no need to start thinking about the school's sexy princes!"

"Princes?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Soon, the newcomers are going to pick their class 'royals'! It's a silly thing, but it's something started by the High-Arts back when they were in our shoes!" Yaya replied. "So far based on all of the gossip, a lot of people want for either Tadase or Kukai to act as their prince for all types of reasons!"

"There's Tadase's cute, princely face…" Amu mumbled.

"And Kukai's limitless energetic personality." Nadeshiko finished. "And both of them are quite handsome indeed…"

Then another bell sounded.

"…NOOOO!" The three dashed off.

* * *

"So, you think that one of the newcomers called Amu Hinamori is something special?"

"She has boundless potential and enough skill to get through a preliminary round, but a lack of confidence is only going to hurt her in the long run." Ikuto brushed a navy lock from his eyes. "Kind of a shame though… She really could be good if she saw that. What about you, Takumi? Any particular newbies you're looking forward to seeing during the Breakthrough?"

Red eyes glinted up into cerulean, and even Ikuto felt about five percent threatened by the expression alone.

"My victim is up for me to decide."

* * *

Amu, Nadeshiko and Yaya raced into the theater room only for a large metal cage to fall from above and entrap them. Nadeshiko tugged ferociously on the bars while Yaya clung to Amu, who was mentally shaken but physically keeping her cool.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Amu roared. Then a male teacher with medium length orange hair in all directions pulled into a ponytail stepped up, smiling egotistically.

"And THIS, class, is why you never stumble on to a production of a mystery ensemble in the works~" He looked to the three girls. "You'll end up exactly like this if you enter into the wrong place at the wrong time, just like in the movies. Now then, I'll gladly let you out when you give your names~"

"My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki." Nadeshiko replied, tone calm and gentle as usual.

"Ah, so you're the female Fujisaki twin! I met your brother earlier by coincidence, what a nice boy-"

"Yaya Yuiki, and LET ME OUT!" She was practically crying, though both of her companions could easily see through her childhood façade. "Yaya HATES being in cramped places!"

Amu sweat-dropped at the response—the girl's crying was directly in her ear. "…Amu Hinamori, who is now greatly ANNOYED."

"Ah, Himamori, I remember hearing about you on the panel!"

"Wha—my name is HINA, not Hima!"

"My apologies, Himamori." Amu got irked more. "I'm Yuu Nikaidou, the head of the theater courses. I'm also a robotics instructor if anyone is interested."

Rima raised her hand. "Are you by any chance related to Mrs. Nikaidou?"

"She's my wife."

"Yuu and Yukari Nikaidou." Amu mumbled under her breath.

"It sure sounds like it was always meant for them to end up together." Nadeshiko replied, smiling as he unlocked the cage and released the girls.

"Oh, and I'll just have all of you newcomers know ahead of time something about me…" Mr. Nikaidou's voice got very low, almost malicious. "I don't take lightly to children. When it comes to acting with me, I'll never give you the benefit of the doubt."

Amu and Yaya both clung to Nadeshiko, who looked to each of them before looking back to Mr. Nikaidou.

"No worries though! We're all going to have a lot of fun with this, aren't we?"

"Righto, Nikaidou!" Kukai replied with both thumbs up. Nadeshiko smiled back at him.

"As you all have likely been instructed, the real work begins after today… and you WILL have all of your skills executed to the very last extent."

Just then, the door swung open, and in came a young man with short silver hair that midway concealed his crimson eyes. To Amu, this boy almost resembled a highly stereotypical kind of vampire. Even his skin was pale enough, and his gothic-like attire only added to the effect.

His eyes tinted to Amu. "You. Are you Amu Hinamori?" His calm yet extremely mellow voice practically ruined the perfect image. _**{A/N: Meet the last of my OCs and my only boy, Takumi Fuse. He looks like a vampire boy, kinda like Zero Kiryuu, but more... well, he isn't emo at all, or carrying a gun that kills them, or... really likes a pointless girl with no good back story or even LOOKS good-Sorry, I just detest Vampire Knight, forgive me.}**_

"A-Ah, yes…?" He pulled out a note from his baggy black jeans.

"I bear a message for you from a close friend of mine." Amu took the note, staring up at him. His eyes… frightened her a bit. Then the young man looked to Mr. Nikaidou. "My apologies for interrupting your course, Mr. Nikaidou."

"Ah, no worries, Takumi! You kept things short and to the point as usual." Then the young man now dubbed Takumi exited the classroom. The girls immediately flocked to Amu and tried to take the note away. Amu was dumbfounded.

"That guy was Takumi Fuse! He's one of the High-Arts members! How do you two know each other?" They asked at once, shocking Amu a bit. "Can you let me meet him? Are you two dating?"

"W-What? No, I don't even know him!"

"Aah, he's SO hot~"

"He gives off that sexy, gothic bad boy aura and EVERYTHING!"

Amu sighed, and the moment that the bell rang, all of the girls finally decided to go off and stalk the High-Arts guys and dispersed. Nadeshiko, Rima and Yaya watched as she opened the note.

_'Meet me in Piano Room 3 as soon as you finish your dinner. And actually eat this time or you're going to stay a shrimp…'_ Amu peered into the envelope and pulled out a thousand yen bill.

"Seems you have an admirer, Amu." Nadeshiko beamed. "Look, he's even offering to pay for your dinner."

"But I-I don't know who sent it."

"That's why it's called an ADMIRER! You're not supposed to know who he is or what his true intentions are against you!" Yaya beamed. Now Amu felt more afraid than curious. "You've gotta go and meet him, go find out who he is!"

"Wh-Wait, but he might-"

"Amu Himamori-" Mr. Nikaidou called.

"It's HINA!" She hissed.

"-You're wanted in the dean's office."

"Gah, what now?" Amu exclaimed.

"Don't worry; we'll cover for you until you get back." Rima replied. "We'll keep the note nice and warm for you too."

* * *

"I have a job for you, Miss Hinamori." Aruto began, resting his chin atop his now folded hands. Amu hated the expression on his face—he looked too much like Ikuto, and it was practically going to drive her insane.

"Y-Yes?"

"After dinner each night, you will be assigned to clean up after the students have left. That way, no one would notice you and you could quickly pay off your tuition for the trimester."

"That's perfect! Thank you, I promise to work very hard!"

"You'll begin tonight."

She then remembered the anonymous note she had received in class from Takumi Fuse. The admirer would be waiting for her after dinner. "T-Tonight?"

"Is that a problem?"

"N-No, not at all…" Amu sighed. "I'll be ready to work, sir."

"Excellent."

Mentally, Amu was fixated on the near impossible sensation of how to be in two places at the same time. She had to know just who this 'admirer' was, but she needed to be able to work to pay off her tuition more.

As soon as she left the office, she had an idea in mind.

* * *

"Nadeshiko, I need you to do me a huge favor." Amu exclaimed as soon as she had returned to her dorm room. "You have to find out who's behind that note for me!"

"Why can't you go?"

"I have to start clean-up work today after dinner for payment, so I can't. Please? Just see who's in the room for me, you don't even have to go in!"

"…All right. Just this one."

"Thank you, Nadeshiko~!" Nadeshiko warmly smiled.

* * *

After dinner had ended, Amu naturally stayed behind, and the Fujisaki twins went off on their assigned 'mission', off to Piano Room 3; they were a bit spiteful that they had to reach the room all the way on the fourth floor, but nonetheless, they would do anything in their power in order to please Amu. It was a blessing and a curse.

"Here." Nagihiko pointed to a door with a sign labeled as such.

"Ooh, this is good, really good… Let me handle it from here, okay?" Nadeshiko peered in through the tiny classroom window.

The room, like many of the other extravagant rooms in the University, was draped in gold—golden chandeliers, golden brown walls that glowed from the dim light of the chandeliers, and of course, a golden grand piano to complete the ensemble.

She then noticed a young man with navy blue locks sitting at the piano on the other side of the room. His brilliant and emotionless cerulean eyes were completely deadlocked on the door, as if he were expecting someone to walk inside and catch him in the act… whatever it could have been. When Nadeshiko caught his gaze and noticed him get up from the piano with a sigh, she scurried away from the glass window, clung to Nagihiko for a few seconds and then dashed off.

Nagihiko was dumbfounded by her sudden panic. "H-Hey, Nade-!"

"Hey." Ikuto opened the door to the classroom again, and Nagihiko felt his veins go cold. Oh. THAT was why Nadeshiko had fled so quickly. "Were you spying on me?"

"N-No…" His perfect Nadeshiko imitation was beginning to slide out.

"…Oh, you're that guy that was trying to break up that Hi-something girl and Amu before." Ikuto took a good luck at him. "You really do look a lot like a girl… I almost couldn't tell."

Nagihiko sweat-dropped. "Um, thanks?"

"So, what'd you want? I'm… kind of in the middle of a practice session."

"I-I… Amu can't make it here…"

"…Wait, what?"

"I said Amu can't make it-"

"No, no, I got that, but… Amu was supposed to be coming?"

"Didn't you send her a note earlier, asking her to meet you here?"

"…I didn't send a note to anyone, let alone to Amu… why do you think I would…?" Ikuto turned and went back into the piano room, taking a seat at the piano. "I'm not even the sentimental type…"

"…Then who sent it?"

"I have no idea." Then Nagihiko noticed a cat-like glint appear in his elder's eyes. Immediately, his blood pressure rose. "I can figure it out for you… but I'd like some compensation in exchange for my help."

"C-Compensation? Who, me?"

"Yep. You're going to do me a favor, and I can break some information on Amu's little 'admirer' and trace it. Have we got a deal?"

Nagihiko thought for a moment, whined a bit, eased up enough to return to his 'Yamato' façade, and then reluctantly shook Ikuto's hand. "Deal…"

"That's great to hear. I am looking forward to working with you during the Fall Breakthrough now, Mr. Fujisaki."

* * *

Amu returned to the dorm and found Nadeshiko drawing a picture before plastering it on the wall. It was fairly well done—a picture of Kukai Sohma in her desired image. And what was that image? Him, with a cool thumbs-up, a left eye wink, and a grin. Amu noticed a hand-drawn picture of Ikuto sitting on her bed.

"…You sure are drawing a lot. So, did you figure out who was behind the note?"

"Ikuto was in the piano room alone. He was even acting suspiciously when we found him in the classroom..." Nadeshiko replied. Amu was frozen. "But Nagihiko said that it wasn't him who sent the note."

"…We can't let this leak."

And much to Amu's disappointment, news about the random note from High-Arts member Takumi Fuse, about her relationship to him… her newfound relationship with Ikuto… and about the possibilities of cheating mishaps had spread like wildfire.

_"Gossip."_

* * *

**So ends the "Welcome to Seiyo" arc! **

**0.0 That... was actually one of the longest chapters I have EVER written, I've done almost 6,000 words! Actually, maybe it IS over 6,000 now that I'm adding my own dialogue to it. *Went and counted: 6,815 plus* ^_^ Still, pretty good!**


	3. Gossip Arc

**^_^ Ah, the long awaited second arc! Sorry it's being uploaded so late, I just finished up a Final Fantasy VII fanfiction not too long ago, I started work (0_0 OFFICE work, at that) for the summer, anddddddd college begins in exactly 30 days. ^_^ Well, not really, I just leave for college then.**

**I actually found it a bit difficult to put this together. 0_0**

**And it's even harder because I've barely started the third arc. I have about 5 pages written out, but I haven't had much time to write...**

**^_^ So now you get a piece of the next part of the story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-Gossip Arc—**

"Isn't that girl Amu Hinamori?"

"I hear she's dating Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

"No way, that's not right at ALL! Takumi Fuse gave her a love letter yesterday during Nikaidou's theater class! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"T-Then it must be… A THREESOME!"

Amu sighed heavily as she walked down the halls with Nadeshiko, Rima and Yaya, all four girls obviously listening in to the words being spread by the nearby students. "I really hate gossip…"

"Can't say I blame you too much... All of these rumors and these false logics all because of a silly misunderstanding." Rima replied. "I'd really hate to be in your shoes right about now, Amu."

A bead of sweat rolled down Amu's forehead and then her eyes narrowed. "Thanks for your wonderful words of encouragement, Rima."

"Thinking of all of this and taking it into consideration, this all isn't much different from a regular high school. Drama, gossip… 'Who's dating who?' or 'Who's sleeping with who?' and all that. It's so childish, so… trivial." Nadeshiko was getting so worked up by her own words that Amu had to bring her flaring temper down.

"I'm sure it's going to be a thing of the past. It'll blow over soon. I'll give it a week." Amu replied.

"Given how fast news travels here, it's definitely going to stick." Yaya piped up. "Everyone loves a little gossip, true or made up, and no matter what the age is." Amu got a bit down-heartened.

"Let's… change the subject." Rima stated, brushing a curly strand of hair behind her ear, managing to smile. "Is anyone going to perform at the Fall Breakthrough?"

"I was thinking about it." Amu began.

Nadeshiko stopped walking, and the three girls turned around to face her again. "…Well…" She gave them a half-smile. "Yesterday after dinner ended, Himeko… asked me to perform with her group."

"What? And you said yes?" Amu exclaimed. Nadeshiko's smile faded. "But Nadeshiko… Why?"

"Maybe we're wrong about her. I want to be sure."

"Er, while we're confessing here…" Yaya piped up. "…She asked me too. I could use some of the vocal training for later, so I agreed…"

"Even YOU'RE in on this, Yaya?" Amu sighed. "Man… So much for me choosing to compete in the Fall Breakthrough… maybe next time."

"I'm sorry, Amu…"

"Sorry, Amu-chi…"

"Don't worry. It isn't going to bother me that much. I'll get over it." She walked ahead. "I wasn't really… looking to perform anyways."

"You know, you could come watch us practice. Nagihiko said that he'd come and help me out, and Kukai is going to watch. And I'm sure that they've invited Tadase to come and watch." Nadeshiko called.

Amu froze and then looked to her. "…Okay. But only for a bit."

* * *

Himeko, Eri and Nagihiko were setting up in the theater room. Well, in actuality, it was mainly Eri and Nagihiko were setting up, as Himeko called dibs on being the group's 'supervisor'. It was mainly to avoid the work, obviously. Nagihiko could feel his hatred for her beginning to boil over like a kettle on a stove.

"That microphone isn't straightened right, Nagihiko, fix it again!" He huffed as he fixed up the sixth microphone for the umpteenth time that day. Hell, he was only here to help out Nadeshiko, not be worked to death by a pest. Where was a can of bug spray when you needed it…?

"I only came to help my sister to prepare for this practice session, NOT act like your personal slave!" Nagihiko growled. "I could easily chuck this mike at you and save us both a great deal of grief." _**{A/N: 0.0 Nagi, you're a bit TOO OOC here... *Smirks* But it is pretty sexy.}**_

"Seiyo University of the Arts student handbook, rules and violations, section C, paragraph 3, subsection A: 'students who attack other students, physically and/or, if caught verbally will be subjected to suspension from all student activities, including events and contests that they have entered into, until stated otherwise by the Dean of Students or the Assistant Dean at the least.'" Eri stated. Nagihiko was stunned—she had it all, down to the period. "…I have good memory, stop with the look!"

Then the door opened, and in came Nadeshiko and Yaya… followed by Amu and Rima. Right behind them was Kukai, and with him, Tadase.

"Who invited all of these people here?" Himeko growled. "I very clearly and distinctly said 'members of my group ONLY' are allowed here!"

"Oh, relax; we're just here to do some supporting." Amu replied.

"…The others can stay. I want YOU out of my presence." Himeko sneered.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE." Amu exclaimed. "And there's no way you can try to force me to leave."

"You really want to die, huh?" Then the door opened again, and in came a young woman with long blonde pigtails that reached her knees, a fierce expression on her face. Her eyes were stern, yet nearly emotionless. She was followed by Ikuto, who glanced over at Amu the instant she looked to him with a stunned expression.

"I'm ready to work." The girl stated suddenly, her sharp tone as serious as the expression on her face.

"Yo, Utau, I was wondering when you'd get here!" Kukai beamed, grinning widely. Nadeshiko got a bit down-heartened by the event, especially when the girl, now dubbed Utau, had slightly—ever so slightly—smiled back at him.

"Um, who's the girl?" Amu whispered to Rima.

"You haven't heard of her? She's Utau Hoshina, an intermediate student. She's got countless industries looking to sign her because of her looks, and even more because of her singing voice. She's considered to be a legend here by the Newcomers, and she's only a year older than we are."

Amu looked to Utau again. The girl was among the most beautiful she had ever seen, maybe even more so than Nadeshiko. In fact… Utau even looked familiar, but from where, she had no idea. Then Utau had turned to face Amu, fierce expression darkening even more than she thought possible.

"You."

"A-Ah, yes?" Utau pointed an index finger at her, causing Amu to flinch.

"YOU'RE the cause of all these rumors about Ikuto!"

"Whoa, whoa, I-I didn't-!"

"I am NOT letting you get away with this!"

"Utau." Ikuto grabbed the girl by her arm, pulling her away.

"Ikuto~!" Utau flailed a bit, face red.

"No causing trouble. You need to practice, and Amu needs a break from all of these rumors. You can't point fingers at her anyways." He forced her into a seat, and Utau pouted, arms folded across her chest. Then Ikuto walked over to Amu. "Excuse her; she's a very moody person."

"I-I'm not complaining… She's just being a good girlfriend."

Ikuto froze. "…My WHAT? Er, no, that would be plain weird." Amu was confused by his words. Ikuto leaned in so that only she would be able to hear him. "Utau's my little sister, not my girlfriend. Hoshina is just her stage name."

"…WHAT? Y-You two look nothing alike!" Amu half-yelled back at him.

"We barely act alike too in most cases, but it doesn't matter much right now, does it? Bottom line, Utau and I aren't dating, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Keep it to yourself."

Himeko mentally snapped, looking to Ikuto. "She's not someone you should be associating yourself with!"

"I think that's up to me to decide. This all started with a note, and Amu isn't to blame. So, hush and do what you came here to do." Himeko scoffed.

"Group members, assemble to the stage!"

"Who died and made her group leader?" Yaya whispered to Nadeshiko, who only decided to uphold Himeko's command.

Utau got up from her seat, looking to Ikuto with bright eyes. "…Will you… listen to my song, Ikuto?" Ikuto nodded and an even brighter, gentle smile spread past the girl's fierce features.

* * *

For the past twenty minutes, the members were practicing various songs for fun, as if they were in a karaoke room for the entire day—even Kukai and Tadase had opted in to the pre-rehearsals.

Ikuto took a seat next to Amu. "You sure have been staring over at Tadase a lot since they started playing around." Amu jumped, face red. "You like him?"

"N-No way, I don't! A-And even if I did happen to like Tadase like that, why is it your business anyways?" Ikuto just stared at her, and Amu gulped. She despised how intense his gaze was.

"YO!" Himeko's voice blared into the microphone, causing Amu to jump and Ikuto to glare back up at the stage where the girl stood. "I doubt that the girl with low potential has enough of it to run with the ones with skills of God."

"What?" Amu exclaimed.

"Ladies and Cross-dresser, the time has come to execute your skills!" Himeko called. "You all know the piece well enough by now."

Nagihiko twitched. "I have some of the most intense parts and I had the least amount of overall time…"

"No complaints! Yaya, music! Everyone else here, your positions, get to your assigned ones, NOW!" The six scrambled to their positions after Yaya put the CD into the radio, remote in hand. "It's time we gave off what Seiyo University is made of."

"We're all ready." Eri called.

Amu looked to Nadeshiko, then Yaya and Nagihiko on the far right of the stage. They all appeared apologetic when they caught her gaze. Yaya sighed before pressing the button on the remote that commenced the jazz instrumental opening of the song.

* * *

[Gossip: insertnamehere ver.] _**{A/N: This would be the first song. ^_^ It's on YouTube, and it's SO AWESOME! I just HAD to use it for this fanfiction. 0.0 I own nothing! Credits that are not mine! This is copyright of... Vocaloid makers, and the fandubbers!}**_

Eri kicked off the lyrics to the song—the soft yet powerful tone in her voice made Amu question whether or not she had been lying about her singing abilities. Then there was Eri's lack of focus—she had been looking at nothing in particular while singing her parts of the song, not even down into the stands.

Himeko jumped in for the next line of the song. Amu was stunned by her range. Himeko's speaking voice wasn't the most mature, similar to her own, but it was much more so when she opened her mouth to sing. Then Himeko and Eri combined vocals for the end of the sequence.

Next up was Nadeshiko. Amu very well knew how sweet and lovely her voice could be… it even held a bit of seductiveness to the average man. And no, Ikuto was not going to be included in the category… the perv…

Next was Yaya, who had actually grown more into her childish voice than she would have ever imagined. Her voice was still less mature than Nadeshiko, but nonetheless a bit 'sexy'. She started the next note, followed by Nadeshiko, and the two combined vocals. Then the two sang in unison with Utau.

The chorus began, and Eri, Nagihiko, Himeko and Utau sang in unison. Then Utau took a solo part—Amu was almost instantly shocked by her Enka-like voice, it was pure perfection. Then Eri and Himeko opted out and let Nadeshiko and Yaya sing in their places with Utau and Nagihiko. Then Nagihiko let out the powerful, one worded solo that nearly made Amu jump out of her skin.

Then there was an instrumental break.

Ikuto looked to Amu. "Your friend Nagihiko has talent. I doubt just anyone could do a note like that."

"He and Nadeshiko have always been good at that kind of thing…"

"Singing?"

"Arts." Amu's eyes saddened and Ikuto looked back at the performance.

Nagihiko started off with an equally powerful solo. Utau followed with her own solo, and then the two combined their vocals at the end.

Then Himeko leaned in a bit towards her microphone, pulling it out before starting her solo, her eyes locked on Ikuto. Her voice got extremely, almost ridiculously seductive, and Ikuto rolled his eyes. Just as she finished, Utau jerked the girl back as harshly as possible. Eri then went on with her solo, starting her vocal combination with Himeko before Utau jumped in as well.

It came down to Nadeshiko, Eri, Yaya and Utau for the start of the next chorus, Nadeshiko taking the next solo. Then Utau and Eri opted out and let Himeko and Nagihiko in, Yaya taking the next one-worded solo.

Another instrumental break.

Kukai got up, cheering and hollering, causing Nadeshiko to giggle. Amu only smiled at the two.

Himeko had a minor solo at the start of the bridge, eyes still locked on Amu and Ikuto—menacingly. Eri had her own solo next. Then Nadeshiko, who smiled at Kukai slightly before combining vocals with Yaya and Utau.

Then Nagihiko, quite powerfully, belted out the final verse of the bridge that made everyone in the audience cheer.

By the end, all six were singing in unison. The duet went to Eri and Nagihiko before all six continued. The second went to Utau and Himeko, followed by Nadeshiko and Yaya before the four belted the ending word in unison.

* * *

"OH. MY. GOD." Eri breathed out. "THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

"No it wasn't!" Eri paused at Himeko's remark. "Eri, you went flat during the chorus at the end! Yaya, your voice cracked during your first solo, and Nagihiko-"

"You know what, Himeko; don't even waste your breath on complaining, because I'm not hearing it from you!" Nagihiko exclaimed. "In fact, I wasn't planning on staying anyways! I quit!" Nagihiko leapt off the stage and Kukai and Tadase went racing up to him, all three laughing, chatting and smiling.

"Fine then, quit! You're not welcome here anyways!"

"Stop it, that's my brother you're talking to!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"Even so, this is all just a test! I'm putting up with him for the sake of this group, and he's not even meeting me halfway!"

"He isn't supposed to be meeting you half-way at a time like this." Utau began. "In the entertainment industry, we have to do more than compete against one another. When the time comes around, which is generally does if you're looking to be an idol, you have to know how to build on one another's strengths and be able to assist when another is weak. And the way you are now, none of you are ready; you all have talent, but you're nothing but amateurs." Then Utau left the stage, and Ikuto stood up to follow her. Amu watched with wide eyes as they left.

"AMU-CHI~" Yaya ran over and glomped the pinkette. "Did Yaya sing awesome? Did it sound sexy enough?"

Amu giggled. "Your voice is really cute, Yaya."

"Just CUTE?" Yaya pouted. "Yaya wants a voice like Nade-chi or Utau…!" Amu ruffled the girl's pigtails a bit before glancing over at her group of friends. Tadase looked to her, smiled, and then casually waved. Amu, in turn, went redder than a cherry.

"Yo, Hinamori!" Kukai called. Amu looked to him. "We're going to the gardens out back! Coming?"

"There are gardens?" Amu asked Yaya.

"Yeah! Kukai found them by accident on his first day here, and when we got into the school this semester, he showed us! You should be happy—Kukai only takes his best and most awesome friends there; it's like our own little meeting ground!"

"Meeting ground…" Amu nodded to Kukai, smiling. "Yeah!"

"I'll make some snacks to bring along with us." Nadeshiko beamed.

"Great! We'll meet back here in two hours!" Kukai replied.

"Right!"

* * *

"Amu, could you bring me that whisk?"

"…What's a whisk?" Nagihiko sighed, grabbed the whisk from next to him and then went and handed it to his sister.

"Thank you, Nagi." He simply nodded.

"Hey, this isn't like you, Nagihiko; where are the smiles?" Amu piped up. "Are you still mad about what happened between you and Himeko?"

"Kind of… She just… She REALLY irritates me. She thinks she's so perfect at everything, and she's NOT!" He slammed a hand on the table, causing both girls to flinch. "…Sorry, I-I've been a little unlike myself."

"Not really. You've always had a bit of a temper." Nadeshiko held out a spoonful of the cookie dough mixture to him. Nagihiko delightfully took the spoon and downed the mixture, licking his lips a bit. "But everyone has their limitations, so it's pretty good that you left the group…"

"So, Nadeshiko, why are you going to stay working with Himeko? Even you reacted when she kept picking fights…" Amu began. "I don't really understand."

"I want to believe that her cruel personality is just a façade." She put the tray of cookies into the oven. "Nagihiko, please check the tart crust." Nagihiko put on one of the oven mitts and slightly pulled out the tart crust, examining it briefly.

"About five more minutes…" Then he closed the oven again. "Nadeshiko, I hope you know what you're doing, that girl isn't exactly easy to read."

"I know." She went to the pot of tea brewing on the store. "I'm not an idiot."

Amu could only listen as the two conversed back and forth, almost as if she weren't even in the room. It had always been like this whenever they were all in the kitchen together, so she didn't mind the lack of attention.

Nagihiko soon pulled the tart crust from the oven and put some vanilla filling into the core before decorating it with various fruits, occasionally eating some of them and even offering some to Amu, who graciously accepted the grapes and strawberries.

"I bet Kukai's going to love your cookies, Nadeshiko." Amu joked as the girl was setting the cookie tin off to cool. Nadeshiko lightly blushed, brushing a violet strand behind her ear.

"The cookies are for everybody, Amu, not just him." The very image of Kukai enjoying the morsels brought a smile to her face… until Nadeshiko thought of Utau. How she had smiled at his very greeting to her…

"There. The tart's done." Nagihiko took a bite out of a strawberry that was left in the plastic bag, looking accomplished. "Now we wait for the cookies to cool off and we can go meet with the others."

Nadeshiko looked up, feigning a smile. "That's great…" Then she looked back to the oven and sighed. _**{A/N: More KuNade? :3}**_

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were all back at the theater room, as planned. Then Kukai led the group outside of the school and further out into the fields. Amu was perplexed when Kukai came to a group of trees… but so were the others.

"Uh… Why are we in front of a bunch of trees?" Rima exclaimed.

"Oh, we're not in front of trees. Look there, beyond those trees up ahead!" Kukai pointed forward. The group looked in the direction and noticed a fairly large silver door completely covered in vines.

To Amu and Nagihiko, the sight reminded them of a sealed door in an RPG, for they were both fair gamers. In fact, they were even half expecting Kukai to change into a green tunic and hat, draw a sword and start cutting down the vines with ease.

"Wait, it gets better!" Yaya beamed. Kukai went up to the door, shifted through some of the vines and reached for the silver doorknob.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… our Royal Garden." He opened the door, almost in a host-like matter.

White, glass-like walls surrounded a round table made for five along with vast steps that led up to them. Flowers of all assortment and color gave a sense of light to the pure white.

"Wow…" Amu glanced up towards the ceiling, smiling. "It's HUGE!"

"Is she always like this?" Tadase whispered to Nagihiko.

"Let's just say… Amu doesn't get out that much, or least not until now."

Nadeshiko set the pastries on the table, dusting off her frilly purple skirt before taking a seat in one of the chairs, looking to the sunlight brimming through the open window. The sight put a genuine smile on her face for the first time all day.

"Ooh, are those tarts?" Rima called, taking a piece. Nadeshiko snapped out of her thoughts almost instantly.

"O-Oh, help yourselves. There's plenty of tea and cookies, but the tart is pretty limited."

"Don't mind if I do!" Kukai replied, taking of the cookies from the plate and biting into it. "…WHOA."

"I-Is something wrong?" Nadeshiko got a bit panicked. Kukai smiled, giving the girl a thumbs-up.

"Best cookies I've EVER eaten! You really would make a great wife to someone someday, Fujisaki!"

"No way, let Yaya try!" Yaya grabbed a cookie and ate it. Instantly, Yaya swooned and then took Nadeshiko by both of her hands, beaming. "Nade-chi, you're so perfect in every way! Be Yaya's wife!"

Nadeshiko sweat-dropped, giggling. "I'll pass on that, but I'll gladly make you more sweets whenever you want some."

"YAY!" The group giggled and then the guys burst into laughter.

* * *

Even after the last of the sweets had been long since eaten, the seven sat in the Royal Garden talking and laughing.

"Oh, did you hear about who's gonna emcee at the Fall Breakthrough? It's just a rumor though." Kukai began. "They say that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is going to under request from the Dean himself."

Yaya sighed. "Well, at least there's gonna be an audience…"

"What do you mean?" Rima asked.

"The Dean is Ikuto's father. I kinda think Ikuto's only doing all of this in order to one day surpass him at his own game." Tadase's tone was almost malicious as he sipped his tea. Amu was appalled. "After all, he's guaranteed to get into the business-"

"Ikuto isn't like that!" Amu exclaimed. "He isn't trying to be famous!"

"Did he tell you that?" Tadase asked. Amu nodded. "He must have been trying to quell your concerns at the time."

"H-He wasn't!"

"But how do you know?"

"Tadase, STOP it." Rima growled, now up on her feet. "Not everyone here may see Ikuto the way that you do."

"Not everyone knows him the way that I do either." Tadase stood up. "I'll be taking my leave now. See you at dinner. Thank you for the pastries, Miss Fujisaki."

Amu's eyes saddened, and Kukai whistled a bit once the boy had gone.

"There's the infamous evil prince attitude in the works now. It goes on for some time until he decides to either spoil himself or ease up."

"He'll be fine." Nagihiko stated, getting up from his spot on the steps. "I'm gonna head off too, I have some things to take care of."

"Oh, I'll come with you." Rima replied. "I have a routine to prepare for."

"How about we all meet up here again sometimes, even if we just need some time to think?" Kukai began. "You know where to find it. Feel free to use this place; just be sure to keep it a secret."

"So it's like a secret base just for us." Nadeshiko smiled. "It seems so magical."

"Yaya thinks this year could go really, really well after all." The six looked up to the sunlight brimming through the window.

Amu slowly closed her eyes, taking in the moment. "It will… It really will."

* * *

"So, why am I the emcee this year? I was actually looking forward to participating in the competition this time…" Ikuto and Aruto faced one another as the younger sat before his father's desk. His arms were folded across his chest, and he seemed almost… disoriented. "I thought you wanted me to have less attention after that whole contest incident last semester."

"Ikuto, you turned down every single opportunity you've received while you were here to work in symphonies across the world. If you're not going to work with them, then I want you to at least work with me in keeping Seiyo under wraps."

"But isn't that why you have an Assistant Dean? What does HE do?"

"You know that Tsukasa—constantly spending all of his time in the school observatory, always wanting to stargaze…"

Ikuto did know. He knew quite well. Tsukasa Amakawa was a family friend… and he was also Tadase's uncle. In fact, he and Tadase were once friends until Tadase allowed his selfish, princely behavior to get the better of him.

Ikuto, putting it lightly, hated it.

"…Fine. I'll pull some strings."

"Don't blow it, Ikuto."

* * *

Dinner came and went quickly, and as usual, Amu stayed behind to work. However, this gay was different—Ikuto came into the kitchen. She immediately went into the back and hid behind the cooler. She was the only person working this shift, as the cooks were having their own meals.

"Anyone here?" Ikuto called. Amu covered her mouth, even trying not to breathe if it meant him not finding her.

If IKUTO of all people caught her working in the kitchen, then she'd have to deal with even more gossip, and him having something over her. There. She finally admitted that subconsciously to herself. She noticed Ikuto look around the kitchen once more, shrug and then turn to walk away. She sighed of relief, and as soon as she took a step, she tripped over the mop and broom, causing the pans hanging on the wall to rattle when she fell. Ikuto whirled around and noticed her.

"…Oh no…" She whispered. He walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" For once, he didn't seem to be teasing her. It actually took her a bit by surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

"I-I should be asking YOU that."

"I didn't get to eat dinner, so I'm sneaking a late meal." Then he sighed. "But since you saw me, I guess that I'm gonna have to hold you hostage~" Amu tried to escape, only for Ikuto to grab her by the arm and then pin her to the floor. Amu was wide-eyed. Their eyes were locked on one another. "Now…"

"W-What?"

"What's the real reason for you being in here all alone?" Amu could faintly catch the scent of the boy's shampoo—smelled like Axe, and she secretly loved the scent though most people didn't. It made her blush.

"W-Work…"

"Hm? You work?" Amu nodded a bit. Ikuto got off of her. "Oh… I get it now… You're broke."

"Completely. This was the only way I could pay for tuition. Your father is a really sweet man… he could have easily just told me to leave the University…"

"Yeah, he usually would have done that. I wonder what changed his mind." Ikuto leaned up against the wall. "Maybe he sees your potential as well as I can."

"I'm here on a complete accident!" Amu exclaimed. Then Ikuto leaned over her, causing her to jump.

"I was on that panel. It wasn't an accident. It's fate. Believe at least that."

"I can't and I won't!"

"How about this then… As soon as you finish your dinner tomorrow, come with me to the piano room on the fourth floor."

"I have work."

"Not if I'm involved. I can take care of it."

"But-"

"See ya~" Then he was gone. Amu waited until he was gone before she heaved a sigh, sliding to the floor.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Amu sat in the Royal Garden, alone, right on the steps, fiddling with the ripped area in her jeans. In a few hours, she was expecting Ikuto to search for her or either drag her with him to the piano room.

"Oh, Hinamori, didn't expect you to be here!" Kukai called. He smiled, but put on a serious expression when he noticed how distressed she looked. "Come here to think too, huh?" She nodded a bit. He took a seat next to her. "Do you wanna talk about it? I'm willing to listen." _**{A/N: A reference to the show. Kukai being the big brother of the group. ^_^**_}

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about what Tadase said about Ikuto…" Kukai nodded a bit, mostly to himself. "My perspective on them both is so different from what they make of one another…"

Kukai stared up at the ceiling. "Did you know that they were childhood friends?" Amu glanced over at him. "That was what Ikuto told me when Tadase first arrived here. Apparently, Tadase kept having compulsive mood swings, and Ikuto just got sick of it."

"What? No way."

"If your problem is about Ikuto, I think that it's best that you go at him head-on!" Amu REALLY wished he had phrased that he had phrased that differently. "He's an awesome guy, I'm sure he'd take anything you throw at him!"

Now she could feel sweat rolling down the side of her face. "T-Thanks a lot, Kukai, I'll do that…" She got up. "By the way… What were YOU here thinking about?"

Kukai chuckled. "U-Um…"

"Yeah?"

"J-Just, you know, typical guy stuff—Oh, look at that, my phone is vibrating in-in my back pocket, better answer that VERY far away! Good luck with Ikuto!" Then he dashed off. Amu was a bit dumbfounded before giggling.

* * *

Takumi walked past Ikuto in the halls during passing period, slipping him an envelope. Ikuto reached out a hand as he passed it, slipping the note into his pocket and then entered his currently empty classroom. He scanned the envelope's contents for himself. Inside first was a hand-written note—a memento of Takumi, written in pure and utter English, of which Ikuto knew quite well.

_'I heard from a reliable source that you are finally making a move. Be sure to play your hand correctly, or else you're going to fall out rather quickly. Though, I must admit, you've chosen your victim quite subtly this time… her aura is breathtaking… If you are looking to follow through with your plans, I have revised your composition to the utmost perfection. It should serve you well should you use it correctly...'_ Ikuto glanced at the now folded composition in his right hand. _'I wish you the best, Black Cat.'_

Ikuto sighed at the composition's title.

"Fallen Angel."

* * *

**And so ends the second arc! ^_^**

**0.0 Not much to say... Read and review!**

**Oh! And Takumi knows English! Whoo!**


	4. Fallen Angel Arc

**Well... not exactly off of my hiatus since I'm now settling into college, but I did finally manage to type up arc 3. BOY, did this take a long time. 0.0 And it's definitely the longest chapter I've written for a fanfiction EVER. 20 pages in Word, 50 front and back in my notebook, and [OVER 9000!] *had to do it* words, not counting these dialogue parts! It took me about a week to type it all up.**

**Oh, and thank you all who gave your condolences... I'd rather not talk about just what happened to my mom. It's unexpected, yet to be expected in my eyes given another event that happened two years ago with her that traumatized the hell out of me-...Anyways, back on topic. Since this is supposed to be a dramatic, yet happy story even though it's never going to be all happy when I write it, some of the most drama happens here and in another arc I'm going to create.**

**By the way, Himeko and I have formed a full-blown love/hate relationship now via this arc. 0.0 She's my creation... but she's... wow... Just wow... She reminds me of the prisses that used to pick on me in middle school, plain to say.**

**Anyways, after three weeks... I give you the Fallen Angel arc, inspired by the song Fallen Angel from the anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, which I have NOT seen, so it is inspired by the fandubbing group VocaLight. ^_^ Whom I love dearly. They have pretty great songs, I recommend them highly! I have also gone and edited a video to the song Fallen Angel by them. Same username on YouTube, and if you find the video by VocaLight, you'll likely find my video under the responses! *Shot for promotion***

**x.x Enjoy...**

* * *

**-Fallen Angel Arc—**

During dinner, round three occurred between Himeko and Amu, but this time around, Kukai played the protector role.

"She's REALLY getting on my nerves; it's high time she got what she deserved!" Then she felt hands on her shoulders and glanced up. As anticipated, there was Ikuto.

"Yo~" She blinked a few times, blushing lightly. "I got you off the hook today. Piano room after dinner, got it?" Then he walked away.

"Hinamori, you could've said something to him THEN!" Kukai whispered into the girl's ear. Amu just shrugged, fidgeting a bit in her seat.

"I don't get that. You never really have problems talking to guys, and then this new guy comes jumping into your life, and you suddenly freak out." Nagihiko stated, picking at his soba noodles.

"B-Because he's a huge pervert!" Amu sputtered.

"What, Ikuto? Nah, he's not a pervert at all. He only does that to girls he's interested in, and even then, he hardly ever tries." Kukai replied. "He must see through your cool and collected exterior."

"…He won't be able to see through ALL of me though…"

After dinner, Ikuto approached Amu without a word and then turned to leave, expecting her to follow. Amu didn't want to, but something tugged at her and urged her to follow after him. She kept her distance as they went up the stairs to the fourth floor, staring at his large back. He was fairly tall at nearly six feet, but she was still tall enough to reach up and touch his shoulder without stretching… if she had ever wanted to.

* * *

"Amu… I want you to participate with me in this song for the Fall Breakthrough." Ikuto stated once the two were alone in the piano room.

"W-What? But I can't sing!"

"YES, you can. You have a beautiful voice; you're just being too damn stubborn to admit that you do."

"I can't… Please don't force me…" He took her by the hand as soon as she had turned to leave. And she didn't pull away, though she had flinched.

"…Okay, I really didn't want it to come to this, but… I'll make you a deal, Amu. Sing part of this song with me right now, while it's just the two of us in this room. If you still feel like singing is nothing but a waste of time, then I won't bother you about it anymore. I swear."

"…You won't bother me anymore?"

"I swear." He repeated in all seriousness.

Amu wouldn't have minded that deal. He had been trying to talk to her a lot more than she had wanted, and so long as he had been doing that, Himeko Toboe would force her to her early end. Nadeshiko was already going to be spending a lot of time with her, and Amu would eventually lose even her closest friend to the evil within that girl… and here Ikuto was, offering to leave her alone if she sang for him just once.

Amu sighed after some time. "…Okay. Show me the lyrics."

"Okay." Ikuto pulled out a loose sheet of paper from his composition notebook, handing it to her.

Amu scanned the sheet a few times. All of the lyrics were in English. She knew English… but not too much, as she had only gone through one year of high school, where learning it was crucial.

"'Fallen Angel'?"

"It took me a bit of time to put it all together and even more time to have it reviewed, but I think the arrangement deems pretty appropriate."

He sat down at the piano in the center of the room and began to play the opening portion of the melody as though it had been memorized. Amu was a bit stunned.

"You can play piano too?"

"Piano, violin and viola, all three instruments to dire perfection... Why do you think that Seiyo considers me to be a musical prodigy?" _**{A/N: Fun fact. As I was writing this part, I also happened to pick back up on reading Shugo Chara a fourth time, and originally, I only wanted Ikuto to play violin and piano. 0.0 And when I read in the manga on June 16th that he did both PLUS viola, I just laughed and went "Ikuto, you are now a pianist in my story", which was even better since in The Distance Between Us, he also teaches Sho to play viola, and I had no idea then. By the way, I recommend actually listening to "Fallen Angel" as you read the lyrics to get the feel for the mood.}**_

He began playing a slightly lower note on the piano before breathing out. Amu listened carefully as he began taming the unfamiliar tune. Then, he began singing.

**Heaven**

**Please sing for me**

**A song of life**

**Heaven**

**Take me into your stars**

**There's no place here for me**

**To hide my cries**

**Night and day**

**I'm missing you**

Amu looked to the composition paper before gathering herself and singing along.

**I know I'm here for the magic**

**All your stars guiding me**

**Through and through**

**Oh, why this loneliness feels like forever**

**And ever**

**I gotta be, I gotta be**

**In your arms, baby**

Amu froze when she heard a voice from behind just as she got to the final word in her verse.

**You're so close**

**So close**

Amu looked back and saw Nagihiko standing in the doorway, smiling at her the entire time.

"Nagihiko…?"

**And it's you that I believe in**

She continued singing in tune with Ikuto.

**I believe in**

**So close**

Nagihiko took a solo.

**But far away**

**So far I can't touch**

All three went in tune.

**I'll hold on**

Then Amu's voice grew a bit louder as she jumped into the next part—so much stronger that it nearly overpowered Ikuto's voice, which pleased him.

'**Cause it's you I love so dearly**

Amu took her own solo.

**When the rain, the storm**

**And all is done**

**Caress me with your sweet lullaby**

Ikuto finished off the tune and then looked to Amu with a smile. "See that? You CAN do it. You just need to have a little faith in yourself. And with us there to help you, I'm sure that one day, you'll become an amazing singer."

Amu ignored him and continued to read on with the lyrics. "…There's another role here… who's taking that?"

"Utau Hoshina. I believe you've met her once before." Ikuto stated.

"…Utau…" Amu remembered her well. She was friends with Himeko—she had helped to perform with her. Amu knew Utau, and she was afraid of her. Her voice was much more powerful than hers could ever be.

"Amu, you could be a great addition to our group. Please, can you join us?" Nagihiko asked, smile still wide on his face.

"…I-I'm sorry…" Then she left the piano room and slid down into a nearby corner. She glanced at the composition still in her grasp and held it close.

The first composition Ikuto wanted her to help with… and it hit home as hard as it could ever be. The lyrics he wrote spoke to her—almost as if they were meant for her.

"Amu?" Amu glanced up at the sound of her name and saw Nadeshiko. She was clothed in a long white dress, and her violet ponytail was curled, flowing down her left shoulder, held together by a purple Nadeshiko flower barrette. Plain to say, she looked stunning.

"N-Nadeshiko… you look so pretty…"

She giggled. "You like it? We had a late practice set up, and Himeko said I should be a bit girlier than usual to prepare for the Fall Breakthrough. Did you decide on whether or not you were going to participate?"

"…I don't know…" Nadeshiko leaned in a bit closer to her.

"Amu, I think you should. It'll help your confidence, and your singing is already so cute and sweet—you'd light up the stage."

"…Well, Ikuto asked me to help him out with his piece…"

Ï think Nagihiko said he'd be helping him. And Utau is too. That'd be a great piece! You all have such different ranges!"

Amu managed to smile. "Okay. I guess I can talk to him about it."

"Great! Well, I need to go, I still have to practice. See you later!" She winked at the girl and then ran off. Amu held the composition to her chest, lightly blushing.

"Thank you, Nadeshiko…"

* * *

Amu entered the piano room again minutes later to find Ikuto and Nagihiko finally beginning to clean up the room a little more.

"…I want to join." Nagihiko and Ikuto grinned, and almost instantly Nagihiko raced up and locked her in a hug.

"AMU!" She giggled.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Nadeshiko." Amu replied.

"…Who's Nadeshiko?"

"My older twin sister," Nagihiko stated. "She's Amu's best friend."

"Oh. Then she must be beautiful." Ikuto's tone was smooth, held a bit of sarcasm, and still seemed honest all at the same time. Yet Amu still smiled at the mention of her most precious friend. It was strange…

Ikuto didn't have any idea why… but he longed to have that smile for himself.

Then the door flew open. "Ikuto, sorry I'm late, I-" Then she noticed Amu and her eyes darkened. "…Why is SHE here?!"

"Amu is performing with us." Ikuto stated.

"She doesn't know enough about vocal music to work with us! She shouldn't even BE at Seiyo!"

"Oh boy…" Nagihiko mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't even know what I was thinking when I decided to agree…" Amu started to leave until Ikuto grabbed her by the arm. She flinched—his touch was warm on the spot.

"But she's here, Utau. Even if her voice isn't as developed as yours is… she has the ability and the makings to sing."

"Oh? Well, let's hear it. Let's hear this 'lovely' voice of hers that I've heard so much about." Utau looked to Amu, who in turn froze up again. Nagihiko put his hands on her shoulders and she eased up a bit.

"Don't worry. You can do this." He had taken on Nadeshiko's voice, which only eased her more. He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. "I believe in you."

Amu sang the first song that came to mind, which was 'Nameless Story'. After she began, Ikuto was instantly entranced, listening carefully to each note that flowed out like a stream. Utau, admittedly, was a bit stunned by his actions as well as Amu's pitch… but she wasn't impressed.

"…Satisfied?" Amu managed to crack a smile.

"You have good pitch, but no power. And don't count your blessings when being criticized by someone at a much higher level than your own."

"I want to work with you, even if we aren't friends and I'm nowhere near your vocal level. Can you please understand that, Utau?"

"…That doesn't mean I would ever have to care about you once this whole little event is over."

"Actually, Utau, you'll be spending a lot of time with our freshmen. I think they need more vocal training, especially Amu with her power."

"What?!" The two girls exclaimed.

"B-But Ikuto-"

"Please, Utau?" His demeanor was still very cool and mysterious, but his eyes almost seemed to soften. Utau immediately blushed, turning away and crossing her arms.

"F-FINE, but I won't like it!"

Ikuto gave her a cheery smile. "Thank you, my darling little sister~"

"That ISN'T what your character is, so change it back!"

"That… didn't take much for her…" Nagihiko replied.

"Um, is Utau a tsundere type?"

"Kukai mentioned something about her being a 'moderate type A' a while back." Nagihiko chuckled. "But it really does make her seem a lot cuter, don't you think so?"

"…Ew."

* * *

"Okay, so from now on, we'll be having vocal sessions every day after breakfast, eleven o'clock sharp. No excuses or exceptions. If you're even one minute late, I'll start giving penalties." Utau began.

"So, a penalty game?" Amu mumbled.

"Have something you'd like to share, Amu Hinamori?"

"Nope, nothing that wouldn't get me into a world of hurt…"

"Good. Now, do either of you have any questions? Comments? Concerns?" Utau glared at Amu. "Maybe even any witty remarks, perhaps?" Amu kept a straight face.

"N-No problems on this end, Utau." Nagihiko piped up.

"We'll begin tomorrow."

* * *

By the time that Amu had returned to her room, she found that Nadeshiko had not yet returned. Papers were scattered all over the room, especially on Nadeshiko's bed. Amu picked up one of them—it was a drawn picture of Amu herself… one in which Amu was clothed in a black dress, her hair done up in one ponytail. At the bottom of the paper were the words 'to Ikuto'. Obviously, she was planning something behind her back, and plain to say, the message wasn't approved by Amu. She crumpled up the picture and threw it out of the window.

The moment she started to close the window again, she heard the sound of melodious singing alongside violin. She knew the voice all too well—no one else had a voice that could even compare to Utau's, and there weren't many people who could play violin in a tone as clear as Ikuto's. Once the playing had ended, she closed the window.

* * *

"Have you seen my manga pens?" Nadeshiko asked, scanning the contents of her bed a third time. Amu flipped to another page in her magazine.

"No…" But she did. She hid them in order to avoid her drawings of doom. They were securely tucked away in her suitcase.

"It's okay. Maybe Nagi borrowed them and forgot to return them." Nadeshiko gave her a smile. Amu managed to smile back. "Well, ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah." Then Nadeshiko's smile faded.

"Amu, what's wrong? You keep giving me one word responses… you only ever do something like that when you're upset with me…"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just doing a lot of thinking."

Nadeshiko sat down on the bed next to her, once again with a cheerful smile on her angelic face. "Do you want to talk about it with me?"

"…Nope."

"…All right. I understand." She got up from Amu's bed. "Whatever I did to you, I'm very sorry, Amu…" Then she left the room. Amu sighed before following suit minutes later.

* * *

During breakfast, Kukai and Nagihiko couldn't help but be concerned about the current conflict between Amu and Nadeshiko, whatever it may have been that caused the friction so quickly.

"…You two haven't said a word to each other since you got into the dining hall..." Nagihiko began. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The two girls replied in unison. Tadase sweat-dropped.

"Does this happen often?" Kukai asked.

"No." Nagihiko mumbled. "I've never known them to get into arguments…"

"Nade-chi, make up with Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed, flailing a bit.

"I tried… She doesn't want to talk. I don't know what's wrong."

"Nadeshiko." Nagihiko glanced back and saw Himeko and Eri. "It's time for practice, leave these losers."

Nadeshiko got up from her seat, gathering her empty bowls. She looked to Amu once before walking off with the girls.

"I'm gonna get going too. We have a morning practice now. Come on, Amu." Amu and Nagihiko got up from their seats. They made their way down the hall until Amu heard the sound of piano playing in the distance.

"…Go on ahead of me, Nagihiko. I forgot something in my room."

"Okay. Just try not to be late, you remember what Utau said would happen."

"I won't be late, promise." Then she walked off towards the source of the sound. She came to a piano room on the second floor, and inside was Takumi Fuse, highly motivated by his current piece. When the door opened, he continued to play.

"May I help you, Lady Hinamori?" Amu was appalled—he never once looked up from the piano. He truly was a prodigy. "I figured you would come to the sound of Beethoven… however, even I had no idea that it would be this soon…"

"You knew I would come?"

"There are many, many things I know about you. I read you like an open book. You're shy, timid, stubborn as a mule… you love to sing, but lack the courage to raise your voice in front of others. You fear rejection, and you hide your past from others…" Takumi reached for her wrist and Amu jerked away, wide eyed. "You fear most for people to judge you… And as of now, you're late for your practice session, as you only have two minutes exactly to reach the fourth floor. I suggest running."

Amu let out a shriek before doing so. "You SUCK!"

Takumi smirked. "You can't keep secrets from me, Amu. Your days of hiding are finally going to come to an end."

* * *

Amu ran to the fourth floor and into the piano room, where she was met with Utau's cold stare.

"Late."

"What?!" She looked to the clock._ 11:01 A.M._ "…But I RAN!"

"Still late."

"But-"

"No excuses. You get the first penalty game. Aren't you special?" Amu slumped. She remained that way until she felt a hand pat her hair a bit, glancing up and spotting Ikuto.

"Yo.

"Oh, Ikuto, you came~!" Utau beamed.

"Sorry I'm late, had to drive off a green-haired fangirl."

"Oh, that's fine~"

"What?! But he was later than I was!" Amu exclaimed.

"Deal with it, this is REALITY. There will always be someone that won't want to tolerate you and others that will. I'm the former." Utau hissed.

"Why do you even have a problem with me?! I've never done anything to you!"

"Will you two cut it out? We're all here on business. If you can't work out your issues and quickly, leave them or yourselves at the door. After this event is over, you won't ever have to deal with each other again." Ikuto took his seat at the piano. "Got it?"

"…Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"Okay, the first verse… we already established at an earlier time that it will consist of Amu, Nagihiko and myself. Utau, you'll be coming in at the start of the second verse. We'll have to work around the harmonies and the last verse, because I can't have too many parts due to also having to emcee the event."

"You're doing way too much lately, Ikuto." Utau began. "You're emceeing the Fall Breakthrough, you're performing, and you've even composed the piece."

"It's fine. I'm gonna be able to rest easily after this is over, because I'm going back home for a few days." Amu didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. Ikuto looked to her, smiling. "What's with the face? Gonna miss me when I go?"

She blushed. "W-What?! A-As if I'd ever miss a pervert like you!" Ikuto leaned in a bit closer.

"Oh yeah…?" His voice, to Amu… was like sex. But she wouldn't admit it aloud. Then SHE'D be the pervert.

Utau and Nagihiko acted simultaneously, pulling the two apart—Utau to Amu, Nagihiko to Ikuto. However, Utau was mainly only looking to choke and/or mutilate Amu, and most likely would have gotten the chance if not for Ikuto's death glare.\

"Let's… get started with this." Nagihiko piped up.

And so it began.

* * *

"Well, according to my sources… Ikuto formed his own group for the Breakthrough. We also discovered the confirmed date for the event… October 23rd. We get a little less than three weeks to prepare." Eri explained to Himeko.

"Ikuto is emceeing the event, and he's also looking to perform. Chances are he's also doing the group's compositions. He'll be more vulnerable; it'll be easy to take down him and his little groupies."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Easy. We can work wonders in these next three weeks." Eri was confused. "We plan, we perform… we strike, and we will win."

"Ah… so we sabotage."

"Exactly." Himeko grinned. "I like how fast you're seeing it my way, Eri."

"Of course. As long as you keep your end of our deal."

"We're friends, right? I'll definitely keep my word about tracking down your mother; I assure you that, my dear."

* * *

"A-A-Ah, I have to do WHAT?!"

"You heard me. For your penalty, you're going to perform during one of our karaoke nights at dinner; pick the right song and practice up." Utau stated. "Your voice often drops when you're nervous. Think of this as a boost to your esteem."

"That's just going to CRUSH my esteem even more! I-I can't sing in front of everyone in that place!"

"Just what do you think the Fall Breakthrough IS?! What, are you just going to freeze up and ruin our chances of competing?!"

"Leave her alone, Utau…" Ikuto mumbled as he continued cleaning.

"Why do you always have to take HER side?! She's been doing nothing but sitting around, complaining and being afraid!"

"You've been complaining a lot too… Stop being so noisy…"

"I agree with Ikuto this time." Nagihiko replied. "I find it annoying that you two do nothing but argue."

"I'M not the one starting the arguments!" Amu hissed.

Ikuto let out a deep sigh. "I'm going outside to get some air. Same time tomorrow, got it?" Then he exited the room, violin case strapped on his back. Utau crossed her arms, as did Amu, the two turning away from one another immediately.

Nagihiko sighed. "You guys… Ikuto worked hard to put this together, and we're all putting in effort… but even so, the least we could all do is get along. Utau, you said that we should be building on one another's strengths and assist when weak. Please, can you two just try that until the event is over?" Amu slowly looked to Utau, and Utau did the same.

"…We'll get along for a three-week trial period… for Ikuto's sake." Utau began. "But I'll be damned if I let you take my brother away from me."

"I don't want your brother. Believe that much." She turned to leave. "…And even if I did… I'm not like Himeko when it comes to him." Then Amu exited the room.

* * *

Eventually, Amu went outside and started to go to the Royal Garden.

"So you know about the gardens too?" She glanced in all directions. "Trees." She looked up to the treetops, and there sat Ikuto, cunning expression on his face.

"Kukai showed me..."

"I know. I hoped he would." She blushed, and then he jumped from the trees, right in front of her. "Don't look so childish."

"H-Hey, I'm NOT a child!" He turned to leave again.

"I would think so. Consider yourself lucky that you're not an adult."

"W-Wait!" He turned around and saw how saddened her face had become. He couldn't help but stare at her, almost as if he had sincerely cared about her. Then he walked over to her, putting a hand to her cheek and brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes. She blushed, leaning in to the touch.

"Amu…"

"Y-Yes…?"

"…You belong here." Then he pulled away, continuing to stare at her. Amu stared at him with tear-filled eyes. "…I'm sorry about that. I'm… doing too much. I'll leave you alone to think now."

As he turned to leave, Amu reacted involuntarily and grabbed him by his shirt sleeve. Ikuto was stunned. He faced her again, eyes unspeakably calm.

"…I…"

He leaned in a bit towards her, so close that Amu could feel his breath on her lips. And he was getting closer. Then she felt him touch her waist, and she slightly jumped, but didn't move much afterwards. Ikuto could catch her natural scent of what he depicted as lilies faintly, licking—nearly biting—her neck seductively. Amu moaned a bit as his teeth lightly ran across her skin—this event was pleasuring and terrifying her all at once.

Then she heard someone whistle.

"Well, this is unexpected…" Ikuto glanced back and saw Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. Tadase glared at him.

"Tsukiyomi."

"Tadase." Ikuto replied in an equally dark tone. Amu was frozen momentarily, but soon regained herself and ran past the four, dashing back into the school.

"Amu!" Nadeshiko ran after her. Nagihiko slowly shook his head before racing off after the two.

"You're a DISGRACE, violating Hinamori like that!" Ikuto just stared at him. "Why would you even pull a stunt like that?! Answer me, Tsukiyomi!"

"…Because Amu isn't going to be sad around me." Then Ikuto went off.

* * *

Amu lay in her bed that following evening, staring out of the window the entire time. She thought of Ikuto, of music, of her final decision to join Ikuto's group for the Fall Breakthrough… of what her parents would have thought if they saw her in a musical University while they were alive. She could never bear it. They would be upset—crushed that she would jump into such an unpredictable field.

She suddenly heard the sound of violin outside and got up from her bed, opening the fairly large window. Below, she saw Ikuto playing.

His face was peaceful, and the calm autumn breeze almost made the melancholic melody itself dance off of the walls and into her heart. She stared at him, wide-eyed. Then he looked up and saw her, but continued to play. She leaned over the windowsill a bit, a smile creeping onto her face.

Could Ikuto Tsukiyomi do no wrong?

"Gonna keep watching me like that, perverted girl?"

…Apparently he could.

"Hey, I am NOT perverted! You-you were the one who started playing your violin outside of my window like some kind of stalker!"

"The piano room was locked."

"Play in YOUR dorm!"

"Takumi kicked me out so that he can practice the compositions that he got assigned to accompany at the event."

"You irritate me, you-!" Then Amu tumbled over the windowsill. Ikuto sprang forward, catching her. Amu blew some hair out of her face.

"You sure do fall down a lot." He set her down before eyeing her up and down. "Nice panties, by the way."

Amu froze. She WAS in her shirt and underwear! "Omigosh, NO!" She tried to cover herself, to an obvious amount of no avail. Ikuto sighed before slowly removing his jacket. He tossed it to her.

"…It's getting cold out, and I don't need a member of my group catching cold." Amu put the jacket over herself—it was highly oversized for her, even sliding off of her shoulders. Luckily, it also was big enough to cover her underwear. "…So, pink with strawberry designs on them? …Such a kid."

"N-No, t-t-they aren't—I—Wha—S-Stop it!"

"You continue to surprise me. I must say…" He leaned in a bit.

Amu froze up, blushing. "H-Huh?"

"You really do impress me… because I'm interested in you."

"I hate people who lie."

"…Me too." Amu was stunned.

"Ikuto…"

Then a window slammed from up above, the sound so fierce that the glass had literally shattered and fell to the grass. It would have hit Amu in the head, had Ikuto not pulled her away in time and held her close as if to shield her.

"YOU SLUT!" Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Himeko stalking me as usual…" He released Amu, who then sighed. "Come on. It's late. I'll take you back up to your room."

"N-No, I can walk myself there, don't worry about it…" Just as Amu was about to turn and walk off, Ikuto grabbed her by the arm.

"…So… do you always wear a pair of armbands?" Amu jerked her arm free and then ran off, once again leaving Ikuto alone and confused. _**{A/N: It's gonna be revealed at a later date, but remember this scene.}**_

* * *

"No, no, NO! Amu, your pitch is off; Nagihiko, your tone isn't strong enough! Do it again!"

"Yes…" Nagihiko and Amu mumbled. Then there was a knock on the door, and when it opened, there stood Takumi.

"…Fuse." Utau mumbled.

"Lady Hoshina." Takumi replied, speaking only in English. "Good day to you all. I will be taking the slot of your temporary accompaniment, as Ikuto has become caught up in many various tasks as of late."

"…What?" Amu asked.

"Ah, right…" Takumi cleared his throat, repeating himself in Japanese for Amu's sake before continuing his sentences in Japanese. "My apologies, Miss Hinamori, I feel that you should pick up more English speaking skills."

"…Sorry, I… never did learn much English in high school. I know enough, but not too much…" Takumi glared at her. Even Utau felt a bit tense at his expression.

"English is the language of the world, and clearly the most diverse. To not know English is like sealing off your entire life outside of Japan—like sealing off some of your life's most glorious activities to come. To be a performer of any kind, English is a requirement should you be given, for instance, a movie role in America. You will automatically lose if you know little or none of their dominate language."

"I'LL teach her how to sing in English, without an accent and everything!" Nagihiko piped up suddenly. "I've lived in Europe for two years; it's easy for me to speak English now!"

"Then you do that." Takumi stated, taking a seat at the piano again. Almost immediately before he began playing, there was another knock on the door and in came Kukai in a panic.

"Guys, major trouble!"

"Kukai, what's up?" Amu asked.

"Ikuto collapsed!"

Utau immediately ran off, followed by Amu and Nagihiko. Takumi slowly shook his head as the four ran off before looking to the piano again.

"I forewarned them… Every soul has a breaking point…" Then he began playing Moonlight Sonata on the piano.

* * *

"I should have never agreed to let you perform along with emceeing. It's a very strenuous risk."

"Dad, seriously, I'm fine. I just need sleep and everything else will come easily." Ikuto laid back, taking a few sips of his strawberry milk—he wanted chocolate, they were out of stock for a while.

"I forbid you to perform-"

"Sorry, but I'm old enough to decide my fate. I would rather perform than emcee if you're looking for me to have less strain on my body. I'm not much of a talker anyways." Then the door opened and in came Utau, out of breath. Aruto and Ikuto looked to her, then to each other.

"…Dad…?" Utau mumbled. Aruto went over to her, patting her head a bit.

"…We will talk about this at a later time, Ikuto." Then Aruto exited the infirmary. Utau went up to Ikuto, grabbing him by the hand.

"You could have been in much better shape if you had just listened, Ikuto! I was so, so worried~!" Ikuto sweat-dropped.

"I'm fine, Utau…"

"But you COLLAPSED!"

"Quite dramatically, I add~" Ikuto joked, smirking.

"Stop it! Don't joke around like that!" She burst into tears, nuzzling her face with his still ridiculously gripped hand. "If you aren't here, who am I going to love?!"

"What the…?" The two siblings looked to the doorway, where they found a now disturbed-looking Amu and Kukai. Utau's eyes narrowed before she turned her attention again to Ikuto.

"Ignore her… Kiss me…"

"We are SIBLINGS, Utau."

"…Man, I knew Utau loved her brother, but this is a bit…" Kukai began.

"Psychotic? Ridiculous…? …Strenuous on Ikuto's behalf?"

"I was gonna say extreme, but thanks for the adjective lesson, Hinamori."

"Just get this girl OFF of me!" Ikuto hissed. Kukai immediately pulled Utau off of Ikuto and then led her out of the room. Then Ikuto looked to Amu. "Well, hello there, strawberry panties~"

Amu shielded her skirt a bit. "T-They weren't mine!"

He now eyed the carton of milk in her hands. "Ooh, is that chocolate milk? Can I have some?" Before Amu could reply, Ikuto had taken her by surprise—he took a few sips from the straw… very, very slow sips… he was either teasing her or trying to swipe an indirect kiss from her. It both infuriated her, and due to his current mysterious and majestic-like expression, turned her on.

"Y-You owe me another drink!"

"I owe you so much more~"

Then the door opened, and in came Nagihiko, a fierce expression on his adorable face. "You're never going to believe this."

"What's wrong, Nagihiko?" Amu asked. Nagihiko held up a flyer to the two. On it was a picture of Himeko, Eri and Nadeshiko pointing fingers forward, almost directed at them in precision.

"Nade gave me this. We're being called out. And they want us to strike up a deal with them in the process. If we participate in the karaoke event tonight in a battle—one on one—then if we win, they'll drop out. They win, we drop out."

"Of the Fall Breakthrough?"

"They're playing dirty with us and trying to test our abilities. I wouldn't go and take that bet." Ikuto replied. "It wouldn't be smart."

"Himeko just wants to lure me out." Amu began. "She wants to challenge me directly, and she's getting us all involved for that." She sighed. "I'm going to take the challenge on for myself."

"Amu, NO. Just don't. Himeko is going to beat you easily the way you are now. It's too risky." Ikuto exclaimed.

"…I have to try. Besides… I never did play the penalty game that Utau assigned."

"You idiot… Then I'm going with you." Ikuto started to get up until Amu shot him a dark glare and nearly forced him back onto the bed.

"Don't EVEN try it. Rest." Ikuto just stared at his opposer. "I'll be fine. I'll have Nagihiko and Utau along with me to help."

"And there's no way I would ever let anything happen to Amu." Ikuto stared at Nagihiko before nodding.

* * *

Himeko fiddled a bit with a bottle of pills before hearing a knock on the door. She jolted up, throwing the bottle under her pillow.

"What?!"

"It's Amu. I'd like you to know… we are accepting your challenge."

Himeko smirked. "So, you're ready to become my maid."

"Only if you're ready to admit that this school doesn't revolve around you alone." Amu heard a crash, and then the door swung open, nearly hitting her in the process.

"NEVER!" Amu was shaking. "I'll become this school's top idol, and I'LL be the most successful alumni in the regions of Japan!"

Then a hand came up above Himeko's head, another arm around Amu's shoulders. "My predictions give the inquiry that you, Himeko Toboe, are destined for greatness and then ultimate failure. In what way, it is still beyond my knowledge…"

"T-Takumi…!" Amu breathed. Crimson eyes flickered down to her, then back up at Himeko. The green-haired girl's face was pink.

"You know, Hime… You shouldn't be so angry at the world because of your own flaws… You look much more elegant when you're vulnerable as you are right now." Himeko pushed him from the doorway and onto the ground.

"YOU have no right to tell me what my future is going to be, you phony!" Then she slammed the door.

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Please… I know ALL…"

"What does that mean?" Amu asked.

"…Forgot you were here." He turned and walked away.

It was becoming clear…

Everyone had some kind of secret.

* * *

_-That Evening-_

"…Cute outfit, Amu." Nadeshiko piped up suddenly. Amu was clothed in a short sleeved red blouse with frills along the sleeves and dark blue jeans, red armbands visible from the wrist down. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail. To be honest, it looked too preppy for her, but she liked the outfit nonetheless.

"…Thanks. Uh, you too." Nadeshiko, in contrast, was wearing a long purple dress that would have covered her ankles if not for the heels she was wearing. Her hair was tied in a single braid at the moment, but curled down her shoulder as soon as she took the braid out.

"I'll, um… be leaving first…" Then Nadeshiko left the room. Amu sighed, messing with her ponytail a bit before tugging on her red armbands. She decided to just grab a jacket and conceal them again. Then she looked to the door, letting out yet another exasperated sigh.

* * *

"AMU-CHI~!" Yaya jumped up and clung to Amu as she entered the karaoke bar on campus. "You came, you came!"

"Uh, yeah…"

"You look pretty. Who's the lucky guy that's gonna take care of you tonight?"

"…Well…"

"IT'S THE PRINCES~!" The three glanced over in time to see Kukai and Tadase enter the bar. Immediately, Amu heard Nadeshiko giggle from afar and caught her looking at Kukai.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kukai called, making his way over to the group. "Sorry we're late, Tadase here couldn't decide what to wear."

Amu looked to Tadase. He was in a white dress shirt with black dress pants, the shirt unbuttoned a bit.

It nearly made her drool.

"My apologies…" Tadase caught Amu's gaze and then smiled.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up for the game." Eri called, walking up to the group with Himeko and Nadeshiko. Kukai looked at Nadeshiko, shaking his head. She immediately grew disheartened, almost afraid.

"I thought I caught a whiff of failure and desperation." Himeko sneered.

"The only one here desperate is YOU." Amu hissed. Then she felt someone grab her by the arm and found Utau.

"Not worth it to take her out now, Amu. Be professional about this. You'll have your chance." Amu nodded in agreement.

"Ohh, so she's gotten on good terms with blondie! How's your sexy big brother doing since the collapse, Utau?" Himeko giggled.

"IKUTO'S MINE, LITTLE SLUT!" Amu then grabbed Utau by both arms to restrain her.

"PROFESSIONAL, Utau!"

"Ooh, Utau, that was so cool! You looked just like Ikuto when you got angry! Do it again!" Eri joked.

"Now, now, none of that, ladies…" A voice blared from a microphone. The students all turned and saw Takumi up on stage, dressed in a white suit, a white top hat covering part of his silver hair. "No need to be mad."

"…Even HERE…" Amu breathed. "He's gotten way too good at popping up at the most perfect times…"

"You wish to fight at each and every encounter?" Takumi leapt off of the stage, directly in front of Himeko. He held out the microphone to her, a sly grin on his face. "Then you should do it properly, as Utau stated."

Himeko snatched the microphone from him, going up onto the stage. "Sweet Devil, karaoke version, NOW. Eri, up here, NOW."

"Coming!" Eri leapt up onto the stage as well as Himeko began cuing the music.

"Five… six… Five, six, seven, eight!" The music blared through the bar, and Himeko belted out a note during the instrumental as Eri took on back-up vocals.

[Sweet Devil-Guriri Ver.]

Himko began the first verse on her own, speaking in English—near perfect English. Then she had immediately jumped back into Japanese. That process continued throughout a majority of the song, and everyone in the bar was impressed by her range and tone, Amu included. All… but Utau.

"Her voice is shaking a bit on the higher notes she's pulling out at the end…"

"Ah, so you noticed that as well." Takumi stated, now standing directly next to her. Utau didn't appear to be surprised by his appearance. "The reason behind that is still beyond my predictions, however…"

"I'm not interested in knowing about what's been bothering her like you are. I just want her out of here." Utau retorted.

"That… is something I will be unable to predict for you, Lady Hoshina." Utau scoffed, continuing to listen to Himeko's song. Moments later, she finished, and the crowd was in an uproar.

"…Oh man… I-I feel so sick…" Amu mumbled, clutching her stomach. Kukai rubbed her shoulders a bit, smiling.

"It's just nerves. Relax, don't think about it." Amu nodded slightly. "Do you know what you want to sing to rise to the challenge?"

Amu thought of Ikuto for a moment, heat rising to her cheeks. Then she thought again of a song choice. "I think…" Then it hit her. "I have one!"

"C'mon, Hinamori, what're you waiting for, an invitation?" Himeko held out the microphone to her, eyes narrowing. Amu snatched it away.

"Aitai karaoke, please, no back up." Amu looked out into the crowd, gulping. Then she looked towards the back and saw Ikuto standing in the doorway—staring at her, mouthing sweet words to her.

_"Pretend no one else is here… Look only at me. Sing."_ Amu slowly nodded.

"Anytime you're ready."

Amu began to cue the music.

[Aitai-Hanatan Ver.]

As soon as it began, she sang the opening part of the chorus. During the instrumental break, she let out a few more breaths. The entire time, she kept her eyes locked on Ikuto, who continued to watch carefully, eyes not once diverting away. She caught her cue, beginning the first verse, her voice wavering a bit, though it wasn't very noticeable.

Then as she looked to Ikuto again, her voice began to grow stronger. She heard Kukai let out an encouraging yell as she entered the chorus, and a smile lit up onto her face. She breezed through the second verse, confidence brimming so much that she was even dancing along with the music. By then, the crowd was getting fired up.

She paused before heightening her pitch a bit for the bridge, pointing out towards Ikuto, who smiled a bit. Then she blushed, giggling before entering the final chorus with strength that allowed her to finish with a powerful ending note. She winked to the crowd as she finished, and the crowd burst into an uproar.

"Well, it's clear that both of our lovely competitors have skill, but who's gonna walk away with bragging rights?" Himeko grinned; Amu just stared out into the crowd before her eyes darted to the floor. "According to the audience… It's a draw!"

"WHAT?!" Himeko roared.

"What…?" Amu breathed.

"ERI!" Himeko shrieked, mostly out of pure rage. Eri walked over to her. "This is NOT what was planned! You've ruined my chances of winning with your lousy back-up singing!" The moment that Himeko's shrill voice echoed through her ears, Eri felt her own anger grow.

"How is that my problem? Last I checked, I was only playing back-up because your vocals fail."

"…WHAT did you say?!"

"You heard me. Your voice fails. I detest listening to vocal music, and even I know how true that statement is."

"You're supposed to be my friend!"

"…I am, Himeko. A real friend wouldn't lie." Then Himeko's anger skyrocketed and she pushed Eri off of the stage, onto the metal floors below. Eri glared up at her, teeth clenched. "You little BITCH…"

"You can forget EVERYTHING about me helping you!" Then Himeko stormed off. Eri just glared at her back._** {A/N: And here is where the hatred for Himeko grew in her makings. 0.0 Who in their right mind would DO something like that? Eri was just being a good friend.}**_

Nagihiko had suddenly reached out, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You okay?" Eri looked to him and slowly got back onto to her feet only to let out a cry of pain. "Obviously not… Here, what hurts-"

"Don't touch me!" Eri hissed.

"Here, let me check." Rima knelt down by Eri's now trembling left foot. "Can you lift it at all?"

"N-No, it hurts…"

"From here, it looks like you may have sprained your foot. It's beginning to swell." Nagihiko was impressed. "I think you should go to the infirmary now for any further statements."

"Allow me." Takumi stated. "I feel that I partook in this consequence, so I'd like to make amends." Eri just stared at him, and Takumi's eyes glinted. "…Translation… Let me help, least I could do."

Eri heaved a sigh at this. "Apparently not all chivalry is damned. Fine. Escort me to the infirmary, Fuse…"

"With pleasure, Miss Tachibana."

* * *

"I can't believe 'Queen' Himeko threw her faithful servant off of her own throne." Nagihiko stated the following day at practice.

"I can't believe we actually tied at the karaoke event." Amu mumbled.

"I can't believe Ikuto is LATE!"

"Don't worry too much, Utau. I'm sure that Ikuto's alive and-" Utau shot the boy a death glare so intense, so dark that Nagihiko could've pissed himself if he had lost even a bit of composure.

Then the door opened and in came Ikuto, violin case carelessly slumped over his left shoulder. However, Amu noticed a distant expression on his face. He looked a bit paler than usual and more tired.

"Sorry I'm late…"

Amu stood up. "You should be back resting still."

"What are you TALKING about?" Amu grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the hall. "What are you-" Amu threw a hand over his forehead and almost immediately pulled it away.

"You DO have a fever." She growled.

"I took medicine already, Amu, stop overreacting… It's not like it's gonna kill me or anything…"

"It's because you left the infirmary last night, isn't it?!" Ikuto once again caught her gaze, and Amu backed away slightly only to run into the wall and get pinned there instantly—she was going to be cornered yet again by him.

"I wasn't going to miss your performance for anything in the world…" She blushed furiously. "Nothing could keep me from you…" He caressed her cheek with his hand, and she slightly cringed Then he leaned closer, nipping her ear. She was slowly falling victim to his pleasure… and yet, she'd gladly risk being his sex toy, though she'd never admit it to herself.

"S-Stop…" Ikuto pulled away.

"…Sorry. I… couldn't help it." She stared at him with concern, blush still fresh on her face. Ikuto grinned. "What's with the look? Is the princess finally giving in to her naughty thoughts about her potential king?"

"N-No, don't be so stupid…"

"Amu?" She whirled around, and Ikuto kissed her on the forehead, causing her to jump into a near frenzy. "That's all. I'm gonna take a cat nap. Later."

"…H-H-H-He just…! IKUTO, YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

"So Ikuto went back to his dorm?" Nagihiko asked. Amu nodded.

"I made him go back and rest. He has a fever." Utau froze.

"Well, aren't you the caring girlfriend." Nagihiko joked, causing Amu to blush.

"N-NOT his girlfriend!" Utau got up from her seat, back to the two.

"…No practice today. Go on and enjoy this day." Then she exited the piano room. The two looked to one another.

"Are you worried that she'll do something rash to Ikuto?"

"I'm more worried about Ikuto. She's probably gonna chew him out for letting himself catch a fever."

"Not like it's bothering him though. He looked decent enough, after all." Amu got up from her seat and exited the piano room only to crash into someone. When Amu looked up, she saw Eri reaching her hand out to grab one of her crutches. Amu got up before she had, holding out a hand to her.

"…No thanks." She mumbled.

"I really am sorry about yesterday, Eri." Eri got up, positioning herself on the crutches again moments later.

"Yeah, you and about eighty percent of the student body. I don't need your pity, got it?" When Eri turned away from her, Amu noticed tears spilling onto the floor. Then Eri went on her way. _**{A/N: Yep, Eri... is the tough as nails in exterior girl of the story, but the one who is also sensitive when it comes to someone really caring.}**_

**Everyone has secrets, some even darker than your own.**

* * *

Amu went back to her dorm, where she found Nadeshiko drawing. She had looked up when the door opened, but didn't bother to greet her. Amu wasn't bothered, taking more interest in her bed than in her so-called best friend.

It remained that way for hours at a time, until dinner had finally rolled around, and even after that, Amu still felt completely empty inside.

"Hinamori?" Amu glanced up at the sound of Tadase's voice. "I know this is sudden, but… would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Amu felt almost obligated to say yes, but nonetheless got to her feet and exited the dining hall with him.

"This could be interesting." Rima replied. "It's young love in the making."

"But Amu likes Ikuto!" Nagihiko now exclaimed. "I see their connection!" Nadeshiko was stunned by their conversation.

"But it's evident that Amu likes Tadase too." Rima argued. "But I suppose that we'll see soon enough."

"W-We will?"

"That's right. We're going to spy on them for ourselves." Rima grabbed Nagihiko by the arm, pulling him from his seat and leading him out of the dining area.

"…Man, things are about to get REALLY interesting now." Kukai stated. Nadeshiko looked to him, he looked to her. Then they both looked away from one another, Nadeshiko blushing a bit.

* * *

Amu saw the lilies beginning to fall from the trees, down into the pond. Tadase just watched her, smiling.

"Right… It's autumn now, isn't it? Of course the flowers would drop down to make room for new ones to bloom…"

"The same applies for us all too. All the High-Arts members may be leaving in the Spring to start their professions. We're supposed to be the landline for them in the long run—to make them feel proud when they step down from their pedestals at the highest center-peak of this University."

Then it hit Amu. Ikuto was going to leave at the end of the school year.

"…I see…"

"I'm sure that I'll win."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tadase turned and faced her, causing her to blush.

"…Amu…" She was stunned. He called her by name. "We haven't known each other for very long, but… I'd like to know more about the real you. So, I selfishly ask… will you allow me to love you?" Amu froze. _**{A/N: ...And commence Tadamu hating... NOW. ^_^ Yay.}**_

"…I… I just…" Tadase took her by her hands, and Amu couldn't break his gaze.

Nagihiko and Rima peered out from the bushes, watching over the two from afar.

"Told you she liked Tadase."

"What are you TALKING about, she looks horrified!" He whispered.

"No, she DOESN'T, she looks surprised."

"Nagi, what are you doing?" A voice called. Nagihiko and Rima froze before looking up and spotting Ikuto. He was drinking a carton of chocolate milk.

"Ikuto? …Oh, um, I-I… I-"

"Watching Amu and Tadase." Rima replied in a teasing matter.

"Mashiro!" Nagihiko hissed.

"…Amu and Tadase together?" Ikuto glanced over in time to see Tadase lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. He felt his heart sink into the pits of his stomach, and let the carton of milk fall from his hand and spill into the grass.

Amu felt her face redden to extremes. "W-What was THAT for?"

"You deserve to be loved by someone, Amu. I hope that you pick me." He gave off a smile that nearly made Ikuto puke. Then Tadase turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"…Ikuto, are you gonna be okay?" Nagihiko asked. Ikuto staggered a bit before regaining his composure.

"…I'm going back to bed…" Then he was gone.

* * *

"So, was my prediction correct?" Takumi asked as Ikuto got into bed after a fit of stress-induced coughs had crept up onto him mere minutes later. "You're just going to make yourself more ill if you try to play your hand in your current state of mind…"

"Shut up…"

"I'm never wrong, Ikuto, you should know that better than anyone." Ikuto just sighed. "What do you plan to do about your lovely princess Amu?" Ikuto could feel another fit of coughs starting up again from the mere mention of Amu, but swallowed as if to keep them down.

"…Let me sleep…" Ikuto spoke English, which only made Takumi grin.

"I understand you aren't well. Have a good rest~" Takumi shut off his lamp.

* * *

The following morning, Ikuto came to practice about ninety percent recovered. His fever broke hours before, though he retained a slight cough at times. Amu was relieved, but grew more worried of the fact that he was now completely ignoring her.

"Iku-"

"Hey, Utau, why don't you help Amu with her vocals for the ending?"

"Okay." Amu mentally scoffed at this and Nagihiko shook his head as the two girls left the room.

"You can't just ignore her…"

"Already am. She has Tadase. She doesn't need me there bothering her little love affair anyways."

"…Then just try to be a friend to her. Being in the friend zone isn't nearly as bad as being ignored altogether." Nagihiko replied before mumbling under his breath, "I would know…"

"…I can't… Look at her, she… she has so much going for her. If I can't be with her, then I'd rather not even talk to her."

"Get a grip, man!" Nagihiko roared. Ikuto felt himself tense a bit. "Face it! You like Amu a lot, and I know Amu likes you! Now, I'm gonna go to the restroom, and when I come back, you had better be on terms with your feelings!"

Once out of the room… 'Nagihiko' pulled HER hair into a ponytail, grinning.

"Nice job, sis." Nagihiko called from around the corner. He was clothed in Nadeshiko's knee-length white skirt, light blue shirt and dark blue jean jacket. "You're right. It IS fun playing match-maker."

"I just love yelling at people." They entered the unisex stall, swapping clothes. Nagihiko threw the jacket over the stall, and Nadeshiko passed his jeans under to him.

"I hope he isn't too mad about getting yelled at."

"I bet under that mysterious character is a guy with a heart made of mush. I doubt that he'd be too upset."

Then Nagihiko's mind traveled…

**"Oh, Nagi, don't worry about what happened before! Here, you can have some of my candy and chocolate milk as a peace offering~"**

He shuddered. "I-I think I'd be more afraid if he WASN'T angry."

"Well, I guess that you'll see." They simultaneously stepped out of the stalls and looked to one another.

"Uh, Nade, your hair is down."

"Huh? Oh…"

"Here, let me." He pulled the ribbons from his wrist, pulling her hair up into her usual high ponytail with ease. Then he tied it with the ribbons. "There. Much better."

"Ooh, you'd better get going soon. Otherwise, you're gonna get suspected of something big by Ikuto."

"Okay. Thanks, see you later on." Then he left the stalls.

Nadeshiko sighed a bit. "…Was that good enough for you? Sitting back and watching me betray my own twin brother?"

Himeko opened one of the stalls, grinning. "You did splendidly, Nade. Your cooperation is very well obliged."

"…And once all of this is over, you promise that you'll leave Amu alone and won't bother her anymore?"

"As long as her relationship with Ikuto remains completely platonic, I swear that I won't cause any more trouble for her."

"…And what happens to her if not?"

"Chances are, I won't even come close to what I did with Eri to her the way things are going now." Then Nadeshiko exited the stalls. "…But I will still beat her out. That is without a doubt, guaranteed."

Nadeshiko glared back at the stall slightly. "…Everyone has something to hide. And I'll figure out what your niche is if it's the last thing that I do in my career, even if it means going against everything that I believe in… I will not let this be in vain."

* * *

_**"What's your secret?"**_

* * *

Amu glanced over at Ikuto as he pushed a pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose. Her eyes saddened a bit. He slightly glanced up at her and their gaze met before he turned his attention back to his composition. Ikuto tapped on his notebook a bit, thinking back to the night when he first saw Amu wearing armbands.

* * *

_**"What's HER secret?"**_

* * *

Takumi's Cheshire-like grin curved ear to ear as he watched over the two from the classroom window. "Soon… things will begin to fall into place and then…"

* * *

_**"I'll know it in time."**_

* * *

**So ends arc three now... I don't know when the next update will be, even though I'm currently writing arc four in my notebook, but because of my college courses, it's hard to say. **

**Though, on a slight update... 0.0 So far college isn't that bad. Sure, it's a big change jumping and moving to a new state and not knowing anyone or where to go, but... I guess I needed a new environment anyways after the last month.**

**I also plan on updating my story "Destructive Paths" in good time... but I need to actually rewrite the second (in terms of updates)/first chapter (in terms of writing), as I left my binder with the start of it in my big ol' box of writing in storage. -_- But it will be done.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this arc, and keep your eyes peeled for the next, as you'll never know when it'll come up.**


	5. Secrets Arc

**I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE THIS STORY AFTER A WEEK OF TYPING IT ALL UP AND IT'S EXTREMELY FRICKING LONG! ^_^ I'm slowly breaking my own records. I finally peaked over 10,000 words in a single chapter! **

**...Just sucks that not many people read it. 0_0 But hey, I like the direction I'm taking the story in.**

**My first semester of college is almost over, what a relief. Just don't ask me what my grades are. -_-'**

**Anyways! I finally did get this updated, and thank you to the people that DO take the time to read the story! Read and review!**

* * *

_**Secrets Arc**_

"C'mon, this is getting more and more ridiculous as it goes on… Why do we have to go shopping together?" Utau mumbled as she and Amu fumbled through racks upon racks of clothing

"Because I don't know your sizes, nor do I know Ikuto's. Plus, Ikuto did tell you that this would be good 'quality time' for us to spend together in the long run…"

"…I doubt it. I detest you." She picked up a black gothic Lolita dress. "I think we should wear black."

"But… angels are white."

"The song is called FALLEN Angel; a fallen angel generally doesn't wear white, does it? No. They wear black."

"But I wanna wear white."

"Then YOU wear white!"

"…Oh! I have an idea!" Amu led Utau out of the bargain clothing store and off into a Lolita specialty shop. "I'll wear white and you can wear black, and we can find dresses and clip wings to the back of them!"

"…What, those sweet Lolita types of dresses? It's not really my style… but I guess that'll work out somehow."

"And we can find suits for the guys. We'll get a black suit for Ikuto, and a white one for Nagihiko." Utau was impressed and a bit angry at the same time—Amu had been doing her research on Ikuto's style.

"Smart. Darker colors suit Ikuto a lot more anyways… So, we'll go with that." Amu picked up an ankle-length white dress and tugged slightly on the material—silk soft.

"I like this one."

"…Amu, it's two thousand yen. Put it back." Amu quickly obeyed and got as far away from said dress as possible. "We may attend an elite University, but we DO still have a set budget."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" The two went through more of the dresses.

"…I forgot to mention… about that karaoke contest two weeks ago…" Amu perked up. "Your voice wavered a LOT in the beginning, and a bit in the middle." Her eagerness quickly turned into depression. "…But your confidence really shone through as it went on. You're getting better… Just a little..."

Amu's eyes lit up. "Utau~!"

"J-Just a little, dammit!" Amu ran up and hugged the girl sideways. "W-What are you-Let GO!"

"Nagi was right, your tsundere side IS cute~!"

"This is NOT your character!" Utau roared, which only earned her some looks from other people in the shop. "Seriously, what is UP with everyone and all of these random character changes all of a sudden?!"

Amu released her, grinning sheepishly. "Because I'm starting to grow on you~"

"You're growing to be a pain in the ass!" Yet and still Amu grinned.

* * *

An hour later, Ikuto's cell phone began vibrating atop the piano. He picked it up, opened it and found a text message from Amu. In the message was an image of a black suit, black wings that were obvious décor and a black top hat.

**'I hope this suits you…'** Ikuto sighed before fervently typing a reply.

**'Top hats aren't my thing. I'll give that to Takumi. All the rest is fine.'**

Literally ten seconds later, a reply. **'Are you mad at me?'**

"…How did I know that she was going to ask…?" He decided to call her phone.

* * *

Amu froze when her phone began vibrating.

"What's wrong?" Utau called.

"I-I-Ikuto c-calling me…!" Her body went cold, and Utau out of spite took the phone from her hands, even taking on the girl's voice when she answered.

"Yeah?"

"…Utau, give Amu back her phone this instant… and no listening in to anything that I'm about to tell her."

"Wha-How did you-Aw, Ikuto, you're so mean!" She gave the phone back to Amu. "I'm going to one of the shops not too far away from here, okay? Find me when you need me." As she walked away, Amu put the phone up to her ear.

"Ikuto?"

"…Yo," He said in a calm, almost seductive tone. It made her blush. "…I saw you and Tadase together a couple of weeks ago."

Amu was stunned. How did he even find out about them being together?! Then again, it-it wasn't like she and Tadase were even going out…

"…Y-You did?"

"I think that it's best that we keep our relationship strictly for business." Amu felt sick and had no idea why. Then Ikuto let out a sigh. "…But I don't think I could ever keep my word on that." The nausea faded away as quickly as it had come.

"…What?"

"Tadase… was foreshadowing that night. He knows that he wants to beat me at something—anything."

"I-I don't-"

"It's fine, you don't need to understand it." He sighed. "Just… learn what you can before you try to make a decision."

"Wait, slow down, decision on WHAT?!"

"I'll be waiting if you need me-"

"I need you NOW, Ikuto!" _**{A/N: 0.0 Kya~}**_

"…What, then?"

"How can you ask me to choose like that? I barely know either of you to begin with!" Ikuto chuckled a bit.

"That's why I just said to learn what you can before you make a decision." Amu opened her mouth to reply. "Give it time, okay?"

"…Okay…"

"By the way, nice choice on the suit. Black suits me."

"Are you sure you don't want the hat?"

"Nah, Takumi has this whole Mad Hatter obsession going on anyways, so he's gonna want it more."

"Mad Hatter?"

"Alice in Wonderland. It's a classic written in 1865 by Lewis Carroll, and Takumi's favorite story."

"I've heard a lot about it, but I've never actually read it."

"If you're around Takumi a lot, you're going to eventually. For now, we still have to focus primarily on next week. The Fall Breakthrough is only one of three events where anything can happen. We have to keep on our toes if we want to even have a chance at winning."

"I know. I get it. We'll be ready."

"We might have extra practice sessions too, sure that you can handle it?"

"I'm pumped! Don't worry about me!" Ikuto grinned.

"That's what I like to hear." Amu giggled. "I'll let you two get your shopping done. Practice starts as soon as you get back, no exceptions or excuses."

"Whoa, strict… Okay, okay. See you then." As soon as the line went dead, Ikuto glanced up at the teal ceiling, a grin pursing his warm lips.

* * *

"Special delivery, clothes for the competition!" Amu called once she and Utau had reached the piano room. Nagihiko and Ikuto glanced up simultaneously at the sound of her cheery tone. Amu held up the larger bag to the two, smiling slightly. "White suit for Nagi, black for Ikuto."

Nagihiko practically tore through the bag before he pulled out his suit. It was completely white with black buttons, complete with a white dress shirt and tie.

"Cool! Looks like it'd be perfect on me!"

Ikuto went through the bag afterwards and pulled out the black suit he had already gotten a sneak preview of. He stared at it before looking to Amu, who blushed.

"Utau, um, helped me with the sizes."

"Of course I'd know ALL of my Ikuto's sizes…" She smirked. "His private parts included." Amu went fire truck red.

"UTAU!" Ikuto roared.

"Th-That's so gross…" Nagihiko mumbled. "And they're SIBLINGS…"

"Oh, stop… I'm just joking –maybe-."

"Sick and wrong still…"

"Are we gonna rehearse or aren't we?" Utau retorted.

* * *

Hours passed before the session finally came to an end in time for dinner. During that time, Amu couldn't face Tadase or Nadeshiko. Nagihiko barely could.

"…You two have been acting so weird lately." Rima piped up, causing Amu and Nagihiko to look her way. "Are you keeping secrets from us? Maybe even something about your… relationship between one another?"

"N-No, we aren't dating, I-I like someone else, we're just good friends!" Amu exclaimed, blush clear on her face.

"Y-Yeah, maybe even best friends, but nothing more than that!" Nagihiko replied. Nadeshiko got up from her seat with a semi-irritated expression.

"Thank you for the meal…" She then hurried and walked off with her dishes. Kukai got up and followed her.

"Talk to me, Fujisaki, what's got you so frustrated?" She blushed.

"I don't want to talk about it…" As she turned to walk away, Kukai took her by the hand before slowly pulling away with an embarrassed expression. Nadeshiko was stunned herself. "…Sohma-kun…?"

"I-I-Um… Just Sohma works…" He lightly blushed, causing her to blush more before she nearly dropped her bowls. Kukai caught them before she had, and the two glanced up at one another before they both began laughing. "That was close, huh?"

"Really close. Thanks." Now Kukai was red again, but he quickly brushed it off.

"No worries!" Then he gathered the dishes and handed them to her again. "Well, gotta get going now, maybe I'll see you in the Royal Garden later?"

"I hope so… Lots of practice sessions…"

"Oh, that's right… You struck a deal with the Ice Queen… I hope she doesn't try to take you out like she did to Eri…" He turned to leave. "Then it would give me a reason to want her out of the picture too."

"Sohma-"

"Nadeshiko." Himeko called from behind, causing Nadeshiko to slightly cringe. "Practice time. Let's go." Nadeshiko glanced back towards Kukai's direction once more before following after her.

* * *

"Ooh, Ikuto, nice suit~" Takumi replied when he saw his favored roommate trying on the attire before practice. "Did Amu pick that out for you~?" Ikuto hissed at him a bit. "Whoa, down, kitty, just having a spot of fun, is all."

"…It's for the Breakthrough, if you want to know that badly…"

"So she DID buy it~" Ikuto hissed at him again. "Joke…" Then Ikuto went into the bathroom and proceeded to change. "Aw, I can't watch?"

"…You ARE mad."

"So that's a no? But you and I always used to take baths together, Ikuto!" _**{A/N: No, Takumi is not gay. He's just eccentric. 0_0}**_

"Because my MOM thought it was adorable when we were FOUR!" Ikuto removed the top hat and opened the door slightly, throwing it to Takumi. "…You don't have a plain black one, right? You can have that for your stock."

"TOP HAT~!" Takumi nuzzled the black top hat against his cheek affectionately. "My thanks to Amu!"

"Y-Yeah, I'll tell her for you…"

* * *

Amu got to the piano room first and sat down at the piano. She slowly closed her eyes, mimicking Ikuto's style of playing before finally beginning to play part of Fallen Angel, singing along with it. Ikuto paused from opening the door as soon as he heard the singing from the other side, looking in through the window. It seemed a bit more heartfelt, more… real. And she was smiling. He waited for her to finish her assigned verse before opening the door. Amu jolted up from the seat, looking at him.

"…You held back at practice…"

"I-I don't know what you're-"

"Those notes were FLAWLESS! They were like the first time I heard you sing… You were holding back the entire time you've been here!" He had her backed up into the wall, eyes filled with rage. "Why, Amu, tell me why!" She refused to face him purely out of fear. "Why…? I put so much belief in you…" Amu broke away from him, tears rolling down her face. At that moment, Nagihiko and Utau came into the piano room and stumbled upon the scene. Amu ran into Nagihiko's arms, sobbing.

"Amu?" Nagihiko glared up at Ikuto. "What did you do?!"

"…I hate when people do something and refuse to take it seriously." Ikuto's voice had calmed compared to his harsh tone towards Amu. "If possible, I would make Amu leave for such an action… so I'll say this now… this will BE the last practice session, and I no longer will be so blind."

"But what about the Fall Breakthrough?!" Utau exclaimed. "This is the week we need to prepare the MOST for, the event is on Saturday! You can't just expect us to work on our own there!"

"…Then this will be MY last practice session. The only thing that I have left to do is let you all prepare the harmonies."

"But Ikuto-"

"Just let him do it." Nagihiko stated. "We wouldn't have come this far if no one was being serious. If he wants us to go at the rest of this alone, then I have no problem with it whatsoever." He gently pet Amu's hair. "Just a little more effort to put in…"

"It's still just plain ridiculous… What do you expect us to do about dress rehearsals, Ikuto?!" Utau continued.

"Figure it out."

"Ikuto-"

"Stop it, Utau. I've made up my mind." Then Ikuto sat down at the piano. "Now then, shall we begin?"

Amu glanced up slightly at the sound of the piano, and then buried her face into Nagihiko's chest again.

"Hey… can you sing right now…?" She shook her head and he sighed before looking up. "…I'm gonna take Amu back to her room, okay?"

"Enjoy…" Ikuto mumbled. Then Nagihiko left with Amu.

"…What did you say to her?"

"The truth. I hate it when people aren't serious, even when they've come so far."

"…I may not be her biggest fan or anything, but even I can tell Amu is serious about singing. She's just afraid."

"She sang perfectly alone-"

"ALONE. That's not in a group or in front of a crowd. I was blind to it before, but everyone is not as confident in their abilities as you and I are, or even as confident as people like Himeko and Takumi. You have to understand that we have to be a little bit easier on them because they came here to learn."

"This industry will tear people apart, and you know that. Amu… doesn't deserve that kind of rejection." Utau wrapped her arms around his neck, quickly turning him off, for his eyes had narrowed.

"She's getting better… Soon, you won't have to do much worrying about her…" As she tried to kiss his cheek by surprise, he slipped out of her grasp, ducked down and then leapt over the piano with cat-like agility.

"I don't think so…"

"Curse you and your cat skills…" She sat down on top of one of the desks. "So, you really like Amu, huh?"

"…Maybe."

"…That's a yes..." Utau breathed. "But you never liked girls… why now?"

"She interests me." He got up. "Back on topic… you know the harmonies for the song, right? Show them to Amu and Nagihiko over the week."

"…Okay…"

"I'm counting on you, Utau."

* * *

"Ikuto wants me to teach you the harmonies for the song over this final week. You both already have the song memorized, and the stem of a good song not only flows from good pitch and rhythm, but also from keeping back-up harmonies That means… TRY to hit a good, solid note."

Amu nodded a bit. "Okay."

"Sounds easy enough." Nagihiko replied.

"…I wish Ikuto would at least help here, but… Amu, your first harmony comes in after Ikuto finishes his first solo."

"What do I do?"

"Hm…" Utau thought of Ikuto's solo. "… 'Night and day, I'm missing you'… Ooh…"

"Ooh?"

"That's right. You sing 'ooh', got it?" Amu nodded. "Let's test it." She began singing Ikuto's part, and once she finished, she pointed to Amu, who did as commanded. Then she started her own solo. Once she got partway through the last word, Nagihiko began the chorus, Amu and Utau following suit.

Soon, they finished verse one. Amu had established that most of her harmonies would be in par with Ikuto, which only made her more concerned than excited.

"Good job, guys. Now we'll work on the second verse, starting with my lines. After mine come Ikuto's, and then the next chorus. Amu, don't sing at all."

"Got it."

"Okay, let's try it." Utau began singing the start of the second verse. Amu blushed a bit—her tone, her pitch, everything about her voice was pure perfection. "And then after Ikuto's last two words, I start the chorus and he harmonizes with me, then another solo for me… Nagihiko, you jump in with me and Ikuto, and then I get another solo…. Then we get the next part, I jump out, and then Nagihiko has his own solo."

"Got it." Nagihiko replied.

"What?! I'm lost!" Amu cried out.

"Just don't sing in the second verse." Utau and Nagihiko replied in unison.

"O-Okay…"

"Good." Utau mumbled. "Let's try it."

* * *

Himeko peered through the piano room window on her tiptoes. Then she heard metal clunking with the floor and glanced back. There stood Eri, a stunned expression on her rough features. Himeko's eyes narrowed.

"Well, if it isn't the cripple."

"Keep talking shit, I'll cripple your damn mouth." Eri hissed. "What are you doing anyways?"

"None of your business." She continued looking through the window.

"…I'm telling Ikuto." Himeko glared back at her.

"What are you going to tell him? Not like he would even listen to you."

"Well-"

"He knows that we were once friends… why would he ever trust whatever you say to him about me?" Eri opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. "Exactly. So quit trying to outdo me. It's pointless."

"…You will lose this battle, Himeko… you may be good enough to beat me with ease… but you will not beat Amu."

Himeko stared enough at her expression to burst into laughter. "You're kidding, right?! I'm only going to get stronger!"

"So is she. As long as you're keeping your secret… she's going to win. Her only restriction is her own fear, and even that shall fade in time."

"You've been hanging around that phony psychic Takumi, haven't you? Only he would say something like that…" Himeko moved away from the window. "All he does is spout nonsense—he's mad."

"He's gifted… more than us."

"He is completely SICK." Then Himeko stormed off. Eri just watched as she did, glaring at her back.

"No different from you."

* * *

Several minutes had passed before they had finally come to terms on how to work out the harmonies for the entire song.

"Amu, do you think you could recap all of that for Ikuto?" Utau said.

"What? Why me?"

"Because I said so."

"But… he hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you… He just hates it when he feels like he's been deceived. I'm sure that he would understand it better if you went and talked to him." Amu bit her bottom lip, tapping her foot on the floor. She wanted to retaliate SO BADLY…!

"…Hngh… Gah… FINE!"

* * *

Amu hesitantly reached up to knock on the door to Takumi and Ikuto's room, pausing when she heard the gentle violin strings on the other side of the door.

"…Ikuto…" Suddenly the door flew open, and there stood Takumi, a cunning grin on his face.

"Ah, I was expecting you! Come in, come in!" Ikuto looked to Amu as she walked in, face void of emotions.

"What is she doing here?" Takumi grabbed his black top hat off of the bed, and flipped it a bit, tipping it over his head.

"She's here to talk to you, dearest friend. Enjoy." Then he exited the room. The two went silent. Amu looked to him and then looked away, blushing. Ikuto just sighed, tuning the pizzicato of his violin multiple times before beginning to play. After a bit, she began humming a tune.

"…So, why did you hold back…?" Ikuto mumbled once she had stopped.

"I was so afraid… I never wanted to perform on stage, but when the time came for me to have to, I just… I'm sorry…" Before she could let out another word, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her. His large arms covered her tiny body. She leaned into the touch as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

…Why…?

Why did it have to be him to make her feel so safe, so warm…? He was older, he was perverted…

He was leaving her behind…

Amu broke away slightly. "…Utau wanted me to—…No… we perfected the harmonies, b-but we…** I** want you to come back to practice with us. We need you… I need you there, Ikuto… Please. I'll try harder…"

He flicked her forehead, causing her to whine. "No need to beg. Though, I was wondering when you would finally crack."

"Huh?!"

"Your words alone just gave it all away. All of your feelings~"

"F-Feelings-?" Ikuto pinned her to his bed, and Amu struggled to break free from his grasp. Ikuto didn't do anything except stare at her with a fierce expression. To Amu, his eyes alone read 'I'm hungry'.

That couldn't be good.

"…Hm…" Then he let her up. Amu was surprised that he didn't take things further than that, but naturally she was more relieved that he hadn't than anything. "I promise to come back to practice. We have dress rehearsals on Thursday, and the last practice session is on Friday. Remember that."

"All right."

"And Amu?"

"Hm?" He kissed her nose by surprise. "Aah! M-My nose this time?! GIVE ME BACK MY FIRST NOSE KISS!"

"Too late for that." Ikuto smirked. "See you tomorrow, Amu~" Amu's face was red as she stood up and went to the door.

"You twisted pervert!" Then she left the room. Once she had closed the door behind her, a sly grin pursed her lips.

* * *

-Thursday-

Ikuto stepped into the piano room first, clothed in his black suit—as usual, he looked as elegant as can be. Utau stepped in after him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ikuto… was quickly turned off.

"Let go."

"Don't make me…" Ikuto pried her off, staring her up and down. She wore a short black dress with chains along the waistline. Apparently she was taking the representation of a fallen angel as literally as he had—all they needed were the faux wings, and Nagihiko was bringing them.

Literal minutes later, said boy brought them, a pair of black ones already strapped onto his shoulders.

"…Do we really have to wear those…?" Ikuto mumbled.

"We ARE portraying angels." With that, Nagihiko strapped them to Ikuto's back, and the elder boy's expression darkened.

"Sorry I'm late!" Amu raced in suddenly, wearing a knee-length, long-sleeved more so off-pink dress. It was frilly, but contrasted the black wings well. Ikuto's face had immediately softened again—everything she did was like magic. "I, um, had some trouble getting the wings on…"

"…Okay, um… movements are what we'll be doing today, and tomorrow we'll put it all together." Ikuto began. "I'm going to spend most of the time at the piano, so all of my lines will be projected through a headset microphone. Utau and Amu, you'll both have hand-held mics-"

"We can't arrange for us all to have head-set mics?" Utau asked.

"…I could try something, I suppose…" Ikuto stood up. "I taught Nagihiko some of the choreography ahead of time since he's the most experienced of us all in dance. Teach Amu and Utau what we put together while I try to arrange the microphone situation."

"Will do, sir!"

* * *

"Sorry, Ikuto, but we just gave up our last headset. And since the Breakthrough is on Saturday, we wouldn't be able to order more in time."

"Where do you order them from?"

"Kareva Electronics, why?"

"Do they accept direct orders?"

"Yeah, but-"

"That's all I need to know." Ikuto exited the equipment room and then went to the parking lot outside. Covered by a black spread was a motorcycle figure, and once Ikuto had hit the alarm, the spread went soaring through the air. The motorcycle itself was dark blue, and there was a cat charm hanging on a keychain from the side view left mirror. "Long time no use, Yoru." He got on the motorcycle, helmet securely strapped on his head, then rode off.

* * *

"Ikuto's been gone for a while…" Amu mumbled, taking a few sips of her water.

"Worried about him~?" Nagihiko beamed.

"N-No way, I just want to get this practice session over with because my feet are hurting from these shoes, and-and he's just making it a lot longer!"

"The tsun-side is appearing, it's not very effective."

"No game quotes!" Amu hissed. Then the door opened, and in came Utau carrying three lunchboxes.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Thank you, Utau!" Amu and Nagihiko exclaimed simultaneously. She looked away immediately, blush clear on her delicate face.

"D-Don't make a habit out of it, got it?"

"Man, is it just tsundere-day?" Nagihiko joked, accepting his lunch. Amu playfully punched him in the arm, giggling.

Just then, the door opened again, and in came Ikuto carrying a white bag with the label 'Kareva Electronics' etched into it.

"You're late. You should've been back over two hours ago." Utau stated.

"But I did manage to get the headset microphones. The sound maintenance crew was fresh out, so I had to go right to the source."

"You went all the way out to Kareva Electronics in Nerima?" Utau breathed out.

"Thank me later." He set the bag on top of the piano. "Now, let's get back to work. We're losing precious time."

* * *

Nadeshiko sat outside of the Royal Garden well into the evening, the cool autumn breeze ineffective towards her. She had always adored nights such as this—ones where a full moon shone directly over her, and a breeze so crisp filled the air that she could almost taste it.

"Fujisaki?" She glanced up slightly and saw Kukai enter the gardens. She slightly gasped, and the wind picked up a bit.

"S-Sohma…"

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? It's after eleven…"

She had to admit, she really hadn't planned on Kukai showing up. "I'm just… I couldn't sleep, so I'm just doing some thinking in solitude, is all."

He took a seat on the steps next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" She looked to him, blushing. It led him to blush, and she immediately looked away. "…I-I can understand if you don't…"

She smiled a bit. "I was just thinking about the Breakthrough. I can't believe that it's coming on Saturday."

"Excited?" Kukai asked with a chuckle.

"A little nervous. I've never sung in front of a crowd, so it's all a bit new for me. N-Not that I haven't performed in front of a crowd before, I have plenty of times, but-"

"Don't worry." He ruffled her hair a bit, grinning sheepishly. "You'll always have my vote… Nadeshiko." Her face went crimson. He continued to grin, a light pink overtaking his cheeks as well. "S-Sorry, is it okay if I call you by your first name?"

"U-Um… Only if it's okay for me to call you by yours…" He blinked a few times as she fixated her mouth to form the letters of his name. "…Kukai."

He laughed. "Wow, you actually struggled! I think I prefer you saying my first name more, you make it look so cute."

"All right then… Kukai."

"You know, you don't have to say my name at the end of every sentence."

"I-I just want to get used to saying it. I'm sorry."

"It's all right." He stood up, holding out a hand to her. "Well… Let's head back. It's getting late, after all." She blushed before taking his hand.

"Thank you, Kukai…"

"My pleasure… Nadeshiko."

* * *

-Friday-

"I think you should wear your hair down for once, Utau!" Amu joked, trying to remove the white ponytail holders from the older girl's right pigtail. Utau blushed, shoving her away just as quickly.

"Stop… It's not like it suits me anyways…"

"She's actually right." Ikuto piped up. "I've only ever seen her wear her hair in pigtails unless she's going to bed, and I must admit that wearing her hair up suits her much, much more."

"But I'm curious…" Utau sighed, taking down one of her trademark twin-tails, letting her long, straight blonde hair slide down her left shoulder. Amu was stunned.

"…I look like a completely different person, huh?"

Instead of responding to that statement, Amu just gushed. "I wish that my hair was as long and as pretty as yours!"

"I-It's not THAT pretty, and long hair is ridiculously hard to keep up with." Amu assisted her in tying the ponytail back up normally. The door flew open, and there stood Nagihiko—his face was pale from shock.

"…I just checked out the competition."

"And how did it look?" Ikuto asked.

"We may have some real trouble tomorrow."

"That just means we need to work harder if this is going to be our last session." Utau got up from the desk. "We have the song, we have the choreography, and we have the harmonies. Let's put it all together."

* * *

Himeko listened to the performance from the outside, nodding a bit as each note went past.

"I see you have a plan in mindset."

"…Go away, you phony psychic."

"Ooh, so very harsh, Hime. I am no phony… The power is my blood, after all…" He leaned in closer to the point where their noses nearly touched. "And the stars say that your plan will be a success this time around."

She perked up. "Maybe you aren't so crazy after all."

"You will see." Takumi turned to leave. "And you will get exactly what's coming to you, my dear…"

* * *

Once Amu had returned to her room, she found both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. They were sitting on the floor playing a riveting game of eleven-card Uno. Amu decided quickly that it was best not to disturb them, given that they were both down to their last card and they practically shared one mind when it came down to the end.

"Draw two, Uno!" Nagihiko sneered before realizing that he needed to draw another card for himself. Nadeshiko growled under her breath as she drew the cards. Then a devilish grin took form. Nagihiko's body went cold.

Nadeshiko threw down a draw-four wild card, then a red draw-two card, stunning him. "Uno…" She slowly put down her last card, a red zero, winking at him. "I am out, little brother."

Nagihiko threw down his cards. "NO!"

"Sorry~"

"Interesting game." Amu called, flipping through pages of Shojo Jump.

"It was pretty close." Nadeshiko replied.

"Yeah, it was really close this time, but next time I'll win for sure. I'm gonna head back to my room now. I want to be well-rested for tomorrow."

"By the way, Nagihiko, who is your roommate anyways?"

"Hm? Kukai. Why do you ask?" He noticed her blush. "Ohhh… You like him?"

"N-No, not at all…"

"I don't blame you. After all, he is very handsome, highly energetic and fun, gives great advice to us… any girl would want to be with him. He is one of the University's princes, after all." That only made Nadeshiko blush more.

"…But… I think he's in love with Utau… The way he looks at her, he just…"

"I doubt that. For one thing… Utau likes Ikuto, a lot. And I think he and Utau are just good friends from what Kukai once mentioned to me about how he feels about her." Nadeshiko didn't appear too reassured, for she continued staring at the ground. "…I think I have an idea."

* * *

Nagihiko sleepily trekked down the hall, and as he was about to enter his room, he heard faint coughs not too far off. He looked down the hall towards certain rooms from which the sound emitted from. He happened to have a coed dorm near the green-haired Ice Queen herself.

He pressed his ear up against the door, and sure enough, she was the source. Immediately, he backed away and then returned to his room.

"Hey, Nagi! You're late!" Kukai was tossing a tennis ball up against the ceiling out of sheer boredom. A light blush coated his cheeks. "Ready for the Breakthrough?"

"Yeah…"

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm just really tired." Nagihiko fell back on his bed. "I'm gonna crash now. Night, Sohma."

"…Kukai."

"Right. Kukai. Still getting used to it." Then Kukai paused.

"…You're really Nadeshiko, aren't you?" Almost instantly, she jolted up, and her sweet voice slid out.

"I-I-…I'm sorry…" He got up from his spot on the bed and took a seat next to her. "…N-Nagihiko told me to come in his place for some-"

"Can I ask what's going on?"

"…I…" Nadeshiko stood up and faced him with grief-stricken hazel eyes. "I need to go…" As she turned to leave, he grabbed her by the arm. They stood in silence for a moment before Kukai took her by the hand and embraced her from behind. She tensed up, then she leaned into his touch, slowly closing her eyes. His body was so warm… "…I really believed that you were in love with Utau Hoshina…"

"What? No… she's more like… it's more like Utau and I are best friends, almost…" Kukai gently ran his fingers across the top of her head, and she eased up.

"…Kukai…" They faced one another, and then Kukai grinned.

"You should wear your hair down more often… you look so beautiful…" Nadeshiko couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Then he leaned in closer—his eyes were unspeakably calm. Nadeshiko reacted first, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Kukai smirked into the kiss, giving in all too quickly. _**{A/N: Fun fact. This was originally going to be a Kutau couple support instead of a KuNade support with Nadeshiko having a one sided love for Kukai, BUT... I grew to love KuNade after reading a few fanfiction of them, and... ^_^ Here we are!}**_

* * *

"Why do you look so happy?" Amu asked once Nadeshiko had returned to the dorm room. Nagihiko was already asleep, lying on the large purple beanbag that made an interesting substitute for a futon. The violet-haired girl was practically glowing, her hair now pulled into a bun. She gave off a nervous giggle.

"Do I?"

Amu gasped. "D-Did you and Kukai-?!"

"Good night, Amu." Nadeshiko beamed, climbing into her bed. Amu squealed into her pillow, giggling.

* * *

-Saturday-

Nagihiko yawned as he got up from the beanbag chair. His cellphone flashed 10:00 A.M—the Breakthrough was scheduled to begin at noon, and he and Amu had to meet Ikuto and Utau at 11:30. He looked to the still-sleeping Amu on the bed and smiled.

"A-mu~" He poked her cheek, and she awoke slightly. Nagihiko poked her cheek again, and she slapped him in her sleep, shocking him. Immediately, he was irked. "…WHY YOU…!" He pushed her off the bed.

"OUCH!" Amu cried out, rubbing her head. "NAGI!"

"Yes~?" Amu threw her pillow at him, and he recoiled, hitting the floor. "AMU!" Nadeshiko sat up, overlooking the chaos. Amu proceeded to hit him over and over again. Nagihiko was laughing a bit, which led Nadeshiko to smile.

They had gotten a lot closer lately, even though they had only met about a year ago, officially. To Nadeshiko, it wasn't a bad thing given that she and Amu were equally close, even if their relationship had strained…

"Don't you two need to get ready for the event?" Nagihiko and Amu looked up to her, grinning. Nadeshiko got out of bed, dusting off her nightgown a bit.

"You have a point, Nade." Nagihiko helped Amu to her feet, grinning still. "We've gotta meet Utau and Ikuto soon."

And then they set off to prepare, Amu grabbing some of her clothes and following Nagihiko off. Nadeshiko sighed a bit before removing her nightgown and stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

"Over here!" Utau called out from the stage once Nagihiko and Amu had entered the assigned meeting place. They were outside, where they were scheduled to performed, joined by all of the other participants. "Good, you're both dressed."

"Where's Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"He's at the piano. He decided a while back that he's still going to emcee, but he called Takumi in to help. It's going to be extremely hard for them… they both are performing alongside that…"

"Why, Lady Utau, I never once suspected that you had a heart under that cold exterior~" Utau shot Takumi a sharp glare, snarling a bit. Takumi looked unfazed, but nonetheless backed off.

"Utau…" Ikuto warned, peeking in at them from the curtains. Utau tensed before her eyes darted down to the wooden floorboards. "Takumi, we're about to begin very soon. Are you prepared?"

"Yes, Ikuto, do not fret—I am a master at achieving improvisation." Ikuto looked to Amu, smiling gently.

"Do well today." She nodded, blushing. "I look forward to it."

"YOU LITTLE-!" There was a sudden crash, and then a yell.

"That was Nadeshiko!" Nagihiko exclaimed, racing off.

"Nagihiko!" Utau called.

* * *

Nadeshiko got to her feet, eyes even more slanted than usual. She was glaring at one particular person: Himeko Toboe. Said girl was glaring at the floor.

"You said that you don't need me?!" Nadeshiko roared. Himeko smirked.

"I never did. It's not like your forte is singing, and you lack potential to become a world class performer anyways." Nadeshiko gritted her teeth.

"…You-!"

"Besides… I can take them all down on my own. There is no need for group work here—that is nothing but a sign of dependence, of pure weakness. And I am not weak. I don't need you or anybody else to help."

"It's best to work in a group when you want to grow stronger and learn more! You won't be alone!"

"…You're so stupid." As Nadeshiko was about to release the rage she had concealed for the sake of her image, Nagihiko appeared and held her back.

"Nagi?" He stared at his twin.

"It's not worth it… she'll never get it."

"I don't HAVE to understand this. In this industry—this WORLD, even, you can only depend on yourself!" Himeko stormed off. Nagihiko ran his fingers through Nadeshiko's hair, causing her to smile.

"Don't worry about her. We'll take her down. We will."

"Good luck..." Then Nadeshiko thought for a moment. "Please, Nagihiko, don't tell Amu about this."

"I won't."

* * *

When noon came around, Ikuto and Takumi started off the ceremony. They were complete opposites—Takumi was charismatic, Ikuto was somewhat reserved until Takumi cracked jokes about their 'relationship'.

It was obvious to Amu that they had been friends for a long time, and even made the girls in the audience turn into supporters of "Ikumi". And yet, she preferred calling it "Takuto". And she wasn't even a fan of theirs!

"Well, now that the worst is finally over, let's bring out our first performers-" Ikuto began until Takumi took over.

"HellSwing, everyone!"

"HellSwing?" Amu mumbled. At that moment, a group of students dressed in heavy metal attire went past her. Amu cringed. They almost looked like the band KISS reborn; the resemblance was both creepy and uncanny. _**{A/N: Actually, HellSwing is roughly based on the J-Rock band Heidi, who sang the ending songs for Kaichou wa Maid-Sama.}**_

"Oh wow, it's a real-life J-rock band! I don't think we've had one perform at one of the concerts, eh Ikuto?"

"…No, we haven't."

"Let's just hope that they can put up some sort of fight, right?"

"That's what Seiyo University is all about anyways—taking risks and being prepared for anything. And these guys look like they're raring to go." Ikuto dragged Takumi off by his sleeve.

"H-HellSwing, everyone!"

It didn't take very long for the entire stage to be filled with the sounds of electric guitar riffs and cheers. Amu cringed a bit—it wasn't the lyrics or the beat, it was the fact that she was so close to the stage that the speakers blared through her eardrums. Spare that, she had to admit, they were really good.

"There's four more groups ahead of us." Ikuto stated. "If the event were to be judged by the audience, we would all win. But the judges expect you to give 200% when you stand before them."

"Why are you touching my hair?" Ikuto slightly backed off, and she blushed. He cleared his throat.

"…Sorry." She just gaped at his words before he turned and left.

At the end of each performance, Takumi and Ikuto had returned to the stage, cracked a few jokes a la Takumi, attracted the boy-love fangirls when Takumi 'flirted with him', and then announced the next round of performers.

"We go on next." Nagihiko began. Amu tensed slightly, and he began rubbing her shoulders. "Don't worry. You'll do great."

"I-I just hope I don't trip over my own feet…"

"Oh, hey, Ikuto, your group is on now, right? Think you can take it?"

"Of course. We've worked hard this past month as well."

"I'm curious to see your work being put into action then~" Ikuto noticed his Cheshire Cat-like grin.

"You really have an eccentric character, Mad Hatter." Now Takumi gave off a highly cheerful air.

"Why, thank you~"

"…Running out of talk time."

"Aah, right! The Fallen Angels, all!" Ikuto went towards the piano as the stage lights gradually dimmed.

"You remember the method we came up with. Amu, as soon as Ikuto begins his verse, make your way unseen towards the stage." Utau began. Amu heard Ikuto begin playing the ever familiar tune and dashed off, making her way stage left, opposite Ikuto. She fumbled with the microphone headset, adjusting it a bit. Yet as soon as she heard his sultry, elegant voice, she was stopped dead in her track.

They had gone over this for the past month. They were ready… they were beyond the stages of practice…

As she watched Ikuto from the opposite end of the stage, she could feel rushes of adrenaline striking her body. Ikuto's eyes darted up to her just as he prepared to finish. Amu let out a breath before joining in and taking on her own harmony. She walked out onto the stage, blushing a bit as the dim light shone down on her.

At last, she found her voice.

"She's got it." Utau said, obviously to herself.

As Amu finished, Nagihiko entered stage right, where Ikuto was, the entire time smiling as if praising their progress. As the three began harmonizing again, Amu thought back to their first practice session. They had progressed so far in the last month. They shared laughs, tears, happiness and pain… they grew to care about one another. That had to have been the overall purpose of a group coming together as one.

Utau drifted onto the stage, beginning the next part of the song. Her face was so peaceful, so elegant. Amu's thoughts on her had gradually changed as bits and pieces of Utau's cold exterior began to melt away. Ikuto followed soon after. Amu was almost certain that she cared enough about him to almost accept his teasing.

But was their relationship ever going to be more than just teasing?

Before Amu had realized it, they had finished, for Nagihiko was letting out the final notes. Ikuto played off the rest of the tune, his expression ever more calm. Once he had finished, the audience began to cheer wildly. Amu blushed a bit, waving to the crowd.

"Thanks!" Nagihiko called, waving to the crowd as well. Utau and Ikuto just bowed—obviously they had much more discipline in these arts. They were already an elegant pair, and now they were the perfect siblings… to Amu, at least, because not many people knew they were related.

"Excellent work, as expected of work from Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Utau Hoshina!" Takumi called. Ikuto sighed. "Take a break, buddy, I can handle this one on my own."

"Thank you." Then the four went into the back of the stage. Almost instantly, Amu glomped Utau.

"WE MADE IT THROUGH!"

"W-What are you-?!"

"It is far too early for you to celebrate finishing your pathetic little song." The four faced Himeko. "Now it's my turn."'

"Where's Nadeshiko?" Amu hissed.

"Hm… possibly off somewhere crying her heart out. I don't need her help anymore." Amu tacked her, trying to claw her nails into Himeko's skin.

"You BITCH!" Himeko rolled over and pushed Amu off, kneeing her in the stomach. She ended up losing the contents of her stomach almost instantly.

"Amu!" Utau exclaimed, racing over to her.

"You really do have a death wish, you little slut." As Himeko made her way back towards her, Ikuto suddenly lunged forward, pinning Himeko to the floor with one hand. She froze as her eyes met his cold azure ones.

"…Touch her… and I'll personally see to your resignation from this institution… and likely this planet." His grip tightened, and his voice darkened with each word. Nagihiko had to restrain Ikuto in order to keep him from doing any further harm to her.

Utau was trying to ease Amu a bit, rubbing her back. The girl had tears in her eyes, clutching her stomach from the severe pain. Ikuto broke away from Himeko and made his way over to the two.

"Ikuto…" Utau began. Amu looked up to him, fighting back tears. Ikuto sighed before gently ruffling her hair.

"Don't worry…" He sounded calmer than usual. It practically screamed 'I'll kill for you'. Amu leaned in to his touch.

"…Ikuto…"

Himeko gritted her teeth as Takumi called for one called 'Chou' to the center stage. It was time for her to act.

She walked to the stage. "I prefer the name Princess Butterfly, thank you."

"I cannot concur, for that was the name issued to us. And where is your partner?"

"She cancelled. I am prepared, however."

Takumi glared at her before looking to the judges. "She wants to go at it alone, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

"I forbid it." The man next to Aruto grinned a bit, his uneven blonde hair practically glowing in the process.

"I think that we should allow it. She did prepare, just like everyone else."

"M-Mr. Amakawa…" Takumi mumbled.

Aruto sighed. "I'm not one for bending the rules, however… Given this is the first event of the trimester, I will allow you this only once."

Takumi looked pissed… but his expression didn't even half compare to Kukai's. And when someone like Kukai got pissed, the world would be pissed along with him.

"…Permission granted, Hime."

"Leave me to my work." Takumi did so. Himeko cued the background music.

[Sleeping Butterfly-Choucho]

As the music echoed amongst the stage, Himeko tapped her foot along to the drum beating even further away before beginning the song.

Amu once again noticed her range—her voice could change from deep to soprano-like to seductive… and she didn't even appear to be trying as hard to pull off an astonishing performance. Compared to Himeko, Amu felt like a failure as a musician.

"Amu, don't worry about her." Ikuto stated. "She bent the rules. Even if she's given permission and even hits every note perfectly, she'll lose points. The first concert is always meant to be a group effort for a reason."

Amu just continued to watch.

Himeko continued to execute every step in her choreography, every note in her song perfectly. She already had all the makings of an idol… so why didn't she pursue the industry instead of starting off at Seiyo?

At that moment, the backstage door flew open and slammed against the wall, causing Amu to jump.

"Where's Nadeshiko?!" That voice belonged to a highly unpleased Kukai. "What did Himeko do to her!?"

"Sohma, calm DOWN!" Takumi hissed.

"Shut up!" Takumi was stunned. "Tell me where she is!"

"You mean Fujisaki? She left." One of the HellSwing members, a boy, piped up suddenly. "I'm not sure WHERE she went, but I know that she left the event a while ago." Kukai bowed a bit before running off.

"I never knew that Kukai cared so much about Nadeshiko." Amu began.

"I did…" Utau mumbled before walking off. Amu and Nagihiko stood confused, and Ikuto just followed after her. _**{A/N: One-sided Kutau.}**_

* * *

Kukai took a seat at the round table of the Royal Garden, disheartened. He had expected for Nadeshiko to be there with him as well. But she was nowhere to be found. In only a month, he found himself growing closer and closer to her… in only a month, he didn't want to be without her… he had never once put so much thought into any girl before, not even Utau.

"Sohma?" He glanced up with wide eyes. There she was, clothed elegantly in a knee-length white dress, a purple jacket over her to shield her from the cold air. Her hair was tied into a bun, held together by a red ribbon.

He jolted up. "Nadeshiko!" Before she could respond, he had embraced her. "I'm sorry about what happened, I really am, I wanted to find you and set things right for you, and-and-!" Nadeshiko gently placed her index finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Kukai… Don't worry. I'm okay now." He could feel his face getting more and more hot. Nadeshiko blinked, and when Kukai noticed how long her eyelashes were, he couldn't hold back anymore.

He ruffled her hair furiously. "Nade-Nade, you're too caring!" She giggled.

"Stop, you're gonna mess up my hair!" Then Kukai thought for a moment in response to this before pulling the ribbon from her hair. She gasped as her hair fell down past her shoulders.

"Now… you don't have to worry about your hair being messed up." He gently caressed her cheek. "…Right…?"

"…I'm not even worried about it anymore." He leaned in to kiss her until the door opened. Coincidentally, it was Yaya, Rima and Tadase.

Yaya gasped, accusingly pointing a finger at the two with wide eyes. Kukai and Nadeshiko immediately broke away from one another.

"…We leave for a few hours and come back to them suddenly forming a relationship?" Rima mumbled under her breath.

"I think they suit one another." Tadase beamed. "The energetic prince and the gentle yamato."

Nadeshiko blushed. "Uh, 'gentle yamato'?"

"I wouldn't call myself a prince."

"SECOND CUTEST COUPLE SO FAR!" Yaya practically exploded from her thrill, pushing them together and then snapping pictures of them on her phone. _**{A/N: Noticed that she said SECOND cutest? ^_^}**_

"Y-Yaya, you're scaring them." Rima began. Nadeshiko just giggled, causing Kukai to blush more.

* * *

"We're going out to dinner after we learn the results." Ikuto began. "My treat."

"Awesome!" Nagihiko beamed.

"Shh, trying to listen!" Amu and Utau exclaimed in unison. The two grew still.

"…Must be that Guy."

"Guy? What guy?" Nagihiko asked.

"Guy Yamamoto. All, and I mean ALL of the girls gush over him because he's a 'gorgeous model'… All he has to do to win a popularity contest is strip himself down, and he has the crown."

Amu and Utau gasped at Ikuto's words before looking back to the stage. "Strip! Strip-strip-strip-strip-strip-!"

"Dear God, what have I done…?"

Takumi grabbed Ikuto by his arm, leading him towards the stage just as Guy had broken the top two buttons off his shirt. Amu and Utau blushed, then bled out and tumbled to the floor.

Nagihiko slapped himself upside the head. To think, he had to become a girl solely for his training to become Fujisaki's heir.

"Well, that concludes the third annual Fall Breakthrough! We had loads of fun this time, and we hope you did too!"

Ikuto chuckled a bit. "It was pretty nice seeing a new range of performances too. Maybe it'll happen more often."

"Hey, maybe after graduation, we can come back as moral support to our juniors from now on!"

Ikuto slightly looked over at Amu, Utau and Nagihiko. The girls looked like they were going to burst into tears. He smiled very slightly. "I wouldn't mind."

"Next phase, we will leave up to our judges. In about half an hour, we should have our results for the year. Enjoy the rest of YOUR years, all!" The crowd let out cheers, and the two bowed before exiting stage right to the back. Takumi sighed, leaning up against the wall. "Glad that is over. People tend to be so… predictable."

"Ah, there's the infamous cold side of Takumi, deep normal voice and all." Ikuto began. "I was wondering when you would decide to crack."

"Silence, you fool." Takumi glared at him. "This is far from the time for your witty remarks." _**{A/N: Takumi's true character is one of great arrogance and anger. It's a bit like Tadase's, but Takumi isn't as lenient to change back.}**_

"I never once said that it was."

"…Go chew on your ass or something, stupid cat." Ikuto rolled his eyes, then walked behind a curtain, pulling out his violin.

"You, Takumi Fuse, are generally a kind-hearted person. You only get pissed at people when you're tired. So, allow me to ease you a bit." Takumi rose a silver brow.

"I don't need your damn-" Ikuto gently strummed the G-string, forming a melody. Takumi stood stunned for a moment, and three minutes into the peaceful melody, he was sitting on the floor, using his knees as a pillow while he slept.

"Good night, Takumi," Ikuto mumbled, putting his violin back into its case. As he turned to leave, he ran into Amu, who gasped when they connected. "…Being nosy?"

"M-Maybe", maybe not!" He flicked her forehead, causing her to yelp. "W-What was THAT for?!"

"Wear something nice for tonight~"

"W-why should I?"

"Because I want to see if you can look even more beautiful than you already are." She blushed, glaring at him.

"O-Of course."

"Maybe something… shorter-"

"Hell no!"

"…Shorter-SLEEVED, stupid."

"…Oh. Hell no!" He sighed.

"You and those armbands have secrets, I see. I won't pry anymore… I promise you that at the very least." Then he turned to leave for a second time. Amu turned her back to him, eyes locked on the wooden floorboards.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed before Aruto Tsukiyomi came up onto the stage, microphone in hand. "Attention, everyone. We have acquired the results." The audience gathered. "As always, thank you to all of this year's participants; if possible, you would all be winners. And my thanks to Takumi Fuse and Ikuto Tsukiyomi, for overseeing the event despite your busy schedules." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Now then, on to the results... In third, we have… the Fallen Angels!"

"WHAT?!"Amu, Nagihiko, Utau and Ikuto exclaimed in unison, all from different areas of the stage.

"How'd we only get third?!" Amu whined.

"…We have to suck it up." Utau mumbled, leading the three out onto the stage.

"Congratulations." Aruto replied, earning a glare from Ikuto and Utau. "In second, we have… Chou!"

"…WHAT?!" Amu and Nagihiko growled as Himeko came onto the stage, smirking. She had beaten them all.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"This doesn't make any sense…" Utau mumbled, rubbing her temples. Ikuto was more so stunned than angry, but nonetheless kept his composure.

"And finally, we have… Limited!" A group of dancers came onto the stage. Nagihiko clapped—he had enjoyed their performance, and was even looking to join the team himself alongside Kukai. "And there you have it. All winners please report to the Hall of Melodies immediately after you have finished gathering all of your supplies. Thank you." When Aruto walked off the stage, the four turned and glared at Himeko.

"Aw, upset that you lost?"

"You rigged this concert!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"What?! How could I have possibly rigged it if it was the JUDGE'S choice?! You're just mad that I did better than you!"

"You USED my sister to do it!"

"I warned her a long time ago not to interfere with my goals. She decided to take the fool's way out and go against that. You no longer have any say." Then she walked off.

"…I swear…!" Nagihiko hissed.

"I don't understand this. I've never seen a soloist come in second in this event. Why would it happen now?" Ikuto began. "…And I can't ask father about it, because he would deem my thoughts unconstitutional..."

"Ikuto…" Utau began.

"…Let's just go to the halls." Amu began.

"I've been in there plenty of times. It's nothing special." Utau stated.

"I still want to be able to see it. Who's to say that I will again?" Utau managed to smile, if only slightly.

* * *

The hall was filled with photographs of past contest winners along with other students, the walls stained with gold and silver. There were even a few pictures of Ikuto, Utau and Takumi, posed with a small, almost elite group. Bright, golden chandeliers hung from ceilings in all directions. Amu was stunned by the sophistication of the hall.

"This hall is used to commemorate students that show excellence when their skills are executed on stage. However, even in such a case, not many are among Seiyo's walls, as you can likely tell. Limited, you are the first dance group to reach first place in any concert. Chou-"

"Princess Butterfly, sir."

"-You are the first and likely only soloist to finish the Fall Breakthrough. And Fallen Angels, you are the first to use an original composition in the first event."

Amu looked to Ikuto, who remained a bit serious throughout all of the words. It was as if he had planned for this to happen for a reason.

After photos of each of the groups had been taken, they all dispersed.

* * *

Amu returned to her room afterwards only to find Nadeshiko and Kukai sitting on the violet-haired girl's bed… kissing until the door had opened. Amu froze.

"H-Hinamori!"

"A-Amu!"

"…Wow, um… Y-You're already at the stage of kissing, and you're not even close to dating yet?"

"…Nadeshiko, wanna go out?"

"Yes, I'd love to." Then they kissed again. Amu rolled her eyes at this. Only a month and they were already together. She went through her closet, pulling out a short sleeved black dress that went down to her knees. Then she went through her drawers and pulled out a pair of black 'royal' gloves that would cover up to her elbows.

"…This should do." She went to change, and when she returned, she heard Nadeshiko's giggle.

"Where are you going in such an elegant form~?"

"Ikuto invited the group out to dinner. And he told me to dress up."

"Ooh, he has a plan." Kukai began. "Better guard your V-card."

"…Why do I need to guard my Visa?" Kukai burst into laughter, and Nadeshiko just shot a glare at him. _**{A/N: THIS was my favorite part of this entire chapter to think up. XD}**_

"Just have fun, Amu."

"Okay. Thanks."

* * *

Amu met up with Utau, and they went to fetch Nagihiko. Surprisingly, they discovered that they had all decided to wear black to dinner.

"Ikuto left already to make it on time for reservations. We'll take my car there." Utau stated.

"You… have a CAR?!" Amu and Nagihiko exclaimed in unison.

"Then why did we take the train to go shopping?!" Amu whined.

"Because then I won't always have to drive. Shall we?"

They went to the parking lot and Utau approached a light blue Lexus, unlocking it. Amu and Nagihiko looked to one another, stunned.

"What the hell are you just standing there gawking for? Get in." Amu and Nagihiko quickly obeyed, jumping into the backseat of the car. "Buckle up."

"Utau… you-you do have a license, right?" Nagihiko began.

"Of COURSE I do!" She started up the car and then pulled out of the parking lot. Once she had gotten on the road, her speed limit peeked seventy-five. She swerved past multiple cars, and the horns blared as she had.

"U-Utau, slow down, the limit is FORTY!" Amu cried out, clinging to Nagihiko, who furiously blushed.

"Don't you know that speed limits are just suggestions?"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" They roared.

* * *

The car came to an immediate halt at a large building. Amu almost wanted to kiss the ground out of sheer relief. Nagihiko, a lot less lenient than Amu was being, stumbled out of the car and then dropped to his knees.

"W-We almost got… into THREE… ACCIDENTS!" Nagihiko cried out. Utau climbed out from the driver's seat of the car, clinging to her keys before locking the car using the alarm behind her.

"So, shall we go in? Ikuto should be waiting." She pointed over to the dark blue motorcycle not too far off. "His bike, Yoru."

"All right!" Amu replied.

The three entered the building, and Utau led them to a large dining area, a stage at the far end of the room. Ikuto was standing nearby, clothed in the black tux from the Breakthrough, talking with Takumi and another man.

"Why is Takumi here?" Nagihiko asked.

"This is one of his father Ranmaru's corporations. This area in particular is a restaurant, one specializing in Victorian foods and winery." Utau stated. "Above this area are hotel suites, a sauna and more. It also has a business suite further towards the roof, which takes up the entire floor."

"I-I never knew Takumi's family was so wealthy…" Amu stated.

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely belle, Utau!" The man called, walking over to the three. He was a little over six feet tall, and was a bit on the plump side. His hair was graying, had pale skin, and he had cheery emerald eyes, but he didn't look to be a day over forty.

"Mr. Fuse." Utau replied.

"The last time I saw you, you were just starting your singing career! You really have grown in these past couple of years!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Ah, and who are your friendly-looking companions?"

"That would be Amu Hinamori and Nagihiko Fujisaki, father." Takumi stated. "They are newcomers to Seiyo."

"Oh, so YOU are the young performers that Ikuto has told me about! You are scheduled to perform for our guests, correct, Miss Hinamori, Utau?"

"What?" Amu squeaked.

"We would be honored to partake in this event, Mr. Fuse." Utau shot Amu a glare. "Isn't that right, Amu?"

"…R-Right…"

"Excellent! We look forward to it!" Takumi replied, winking at Amu a bit. With that, he walked off with his father. Amu immediately grabbed Ikuto by his necktie once they were far enough away.

"…Ooh, we're mighty close here~"

"Oh, stop reading into this, there's nothing pleasurable about it! What's the big idea, setting me and Utau up like that?!"

"I didn't. It was Takumi's idea." Amu froze. "My father has a close relationship with Mr. Fuse, and Takumi is always right about pathways through life."

"…Okay, fine… I already have a song in mind…" Amu looked to Utau, still gripping to Ikuto's tie. "Up for a duet?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

* * *

[And I'm Home-Ai Nonaka/Eri Kitamura]

Amu and Utau took center stage after preparing the song a bit, the audience already in their seats. Luckily, they both already knew and loved their choice.

Amu took the first part, taking on a more mature pitch. Utau followed with her own part as Amu held the last note in her own. Then Amu took a part, followed by Utau before they combined their vocals. Amu looked to Ikuto and smiled a bit as Utau started the verse to the second half of the song, following after her as she held the ending note. Then they began to duet overall for the remainder of the song. Amu looked out to the crowd, extending a hand out, reaching towards nothing as she and Utau sang the ending line together.

The audience began to cheer, and Amu and Utau looked to each other and smiled.

"Wonderful… I was completely moved…" Ranmaru stated once the two exited the stage. "I will pay you at once."

"W-We get paid?" Amu asked.

The man let out a hearty laugh. "What a funny girl you are!"

"I would prefer half of my payment in some of your cuisines, please." Utau replied, bowing to Ranmaru.

"Of course, Utau, as you always request." Mr. Fuse looked to Takumi. "Fetch me my checkbook on the ninth floor, son."

"Yes, father." Takumi went off.

"Enjoy as much food and drink as you please."

"Thank you, sir." The four replied.

* * *

Nagihiko took a few sips of his non-alcoholic drink, pleased by the exquisite pasta before him—rigatoni, parmesan atop it.

Amu took a few sips of her red wine. It was surprisingly sweet, almost like grape. She downed her first two cups alone without even touching her requested tabeyaki.

Ikuto was surprised. "Don't you think you're drinking too much? Wait a second, you're not even old enough to drink." She hiccupped as she finished off a third cup.

"No wuh…" Her eyes went extremely soft, her face redder than usual. "It's gewd –hic!- stuff, Ikki!" Nagihiko sweat-dropped—now it was clear to everyone that she had an Osaka dialect.

"…Amu… My dear, sweet, innocent little Amu… Let me take you out for some air before you end up keeling over and... OR embarrassing yourself in front of all these people." Ikuto stood up, grabbing her by the arm and leading her outside.

"Yer bike…"

"What about my bike?"

"Hey, let's just… let's just go and do things on that bike… just you… and me… and de ol'… Yori!"

"Yoru, Amu." He corrected.

"Whudeva! Let's just… GO!" She hiccupped. Ikuto stood up.

"Just try not to get any of the wine you downed on Yoru and I'll take you for a ride." He held out a hand, and she took it, grinning.

"Ikki, you're the best~"

* * *

Amu held on to Ikuto's waist the entire time they rode on the highway, helmet securely over her head, her dress tied a bit in the back to keep it from getting caught on the axle of the back wheel. She glanced up at his large back, then lost focus on that by looking up towards his face. He looked highly attentive as he continued down the road.

"…Gorgeous…" He glanced back in the corner of his eye. She leaned in, nuzzling her face in his back. He smiled. "…Your clothes smell like Axe."

"Like it or something?"

"Guilty as charged… Secret pleasure of mine~" Ikuto then realized an interesting thought: that a drunk Amu tells no lies. More interesting still~

"Amu, let's go to the park."

"'Kay."

* * *

Ikuto pulled up at a small park. It was deserted, but it was understandable given that it was just after eleven.

"…I remember there being a breaker—Ah, there it is…" Ikuto pulled a breaker off in the distance, and the park lit up, revealing multiple rides and empty stands. Amu was stunned by the sight.

"So pretty…"

"The breaker stays on for a few hours freely. You can ride them if you want. No one's here watching you but me, so don't feel embarrassed." Amu looked to him, then a smile spread onto her face.

"Ride with me."

"What?"

"Just once! Please?" He flicked her forehead a bit.

"Well, since you begged me…" He took her by the hand. Amu tightly gripped it, staring up at him. "How about the carousel? You like it, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Even if it's for little kids?"

"I don't care. For me, it's fun." Ikuto warmly smiled. She was finally choosing to be herself around him, even if it was alcohol induced. It was a start.

Ikuto was determined not to take advantage of her in her current state of mind, but his urges only grew stronger when Amu got onto one of the carousel horses with him, somewhat by his own force. She blushed.

"Why are we both on this one little horse?" Ikuto leaned in a bit.

"Aren't we having fun?" Amu just stared at him.

"Yeah… We really are…"

"Then isn't that all that mat-?" Amu leaned forward, and did something unthinkable to Ikuto…

She kissed him.

* * *

**^_^ Fourth arc complete! The next chapter for sure... 0_0 Drama ensues in the Revealing arc.**

**Read and review!**

**By the way, I also created my first Amuto Community! If you want to join, message me, and I'll add you in.**


	6. Revealing Arc Part 1

**Well, after about two months, I am finally updating...**

**But I am also putting this story on a hiatus again, which is why this is only part one. **

**No, I'm not extremely busy or anything like I was in college. In fact, I got disenrolled because I couldn't pay. While I'm no busy, I am under a lot of stress in terms of trying to get my things back. ^_^ Then again, not like I need a degree to write anyways.**

**Actually, I'm putting it on hold because I wanted to start a different fanfiction, one that will test my more... dark atmosphere in the world of Shugo Chara. It's inspired by a song I heard by AnbaLen. **

**^_^ Keep your eyes peeled for it, because the prologue is already complete and will be uploaded within this coming week.**

* * *

_**Revealing Arc (Part 1)**_

Amu awoke in her bed the following morning to a splitting migraine. She sat up, rubbing her temples, then looked to her left and saw some crackers and a ginger ale, along with a note.

**'Hangovers are the worst, but with some patience, it'll blow over.'** –Ikuto.

"…Hangover…?" She felt her stomach lurch and then dashed for the bathroom, emptying the wine from her stomach.

* * *

Ikuto just laid back in the grass, staring up at the gray sky. Last night was going to be a blur to Amu, but it was fresh in his mind.

They went to the amusement park…

They got on a ride together…

Amu kissed him in a drunken state… and then she threw up in the grass about ten to fifteen minutes later. Yet, to him, it was perfect. He could feel all of her emotions in that one kiss.

And when he came to check on her this past morning, she was still asleep, and instead he explained Amu's situation to Nadeshiko. Amu's sleeping face was stuck in his head… she was so damn beautiful.

He would hold on to the memory in her place.

* * *

-October 30th-

Utau made her way over to Amu's table, taking a seat next to Yaya. "Got some juicy news for you guys. There's supposed to be a Halloween party going on tomorrow night, and the host is looking for performers."

"You should do it, Utau—you have a voice for creepy songs." Rima stated.

"I can't. I'm leaving for a photo shoot in Rome tomorrow morning." Yaya pouted at this. "Ikuto told me that he's going to play a piece on his violin called Transylvanian Lullaby. That's why I found out about it."

"That sounds fun. I'd love to perform." Nadeshiko replied. "Amu, Rima, why don't you join me?"

"Sure!" Rima beamed.

"Okay." Amu replied.

"Let's practice after dinner." Nadeshiko continued. "I already have a song in mind. I'll just need to grab my laptop." Nadeshiko finished her meal and then went to take the dishes off before exiting the dining room.

"Amu, I think that I'll need some help…" Rima began, clinging to Amu's sleeve. "I'm not much of a singer…"

"Don't worry, Rima, I'll help you."

* * *

By the time Rima and Amu had arrived in a ballroom dressed in light blue and pink sweats respectively, Nadeshiko was already practicing the choreography to the background music.

"Nadeshiko." Rima called. Nadeshiko whirled around, grinning. "Wow, I never knew you were so… flexible."

"I AM a dancer, after all." Nadeshiko giggled. Amu listened to the instrumental music on Nadeshiko's laptop.

"Is that 'Kyun! Vampire Girl' I hear?" _**{A/N: It's a song from the game/show The IdolMaster, one of my favorites.} **_

"Yep! I thought it would be fun."

"Isn't that song more along the lines of seductively kind of fun?" Rima then smirked. "Oh, I get it now. You want to seduce Kukai."

Nadeshiko went red. "N-No, t-that wasn't it at all!"

"Happy couple~" Amu beamed. The three just laughed. "I actually studied the dance moves for the song."

"I once performed with one of the Project Fairy members as her opening act." Rima began. Amu gasped.

"Which one?!"

"Takane." _**{A/N: Project Fairy is a three-woman group in The IdolMaster, and one of my most favorites of the game. My favorite of the entire series is Hibiki Ganaha, and she's actually a member of Project Fairy. ^_^ Takane is a close second though in terms of her voice.}**_

"Ooh, she has such an incredible voice!"

"We don't have time to gush over 765-Pro, as awesome as their idols are. Amu, you know the choreography, so let's demonstrate for Rima and then assign parts."

"Okay!"

* * *

Ikuto was currently practicing the interlude of Transylvanian Lullaby, Takumi playing the glockenspiel version on his electronic keyboard.

"…You really should just join one of the orchestral groups that are looking to hire you." Ikuto didn't stop playing. "Either that, or you can take a job here…"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to focus…"

"Just making suggestions… I mean, I just now got scouted to work for a major video game composition project…" Ikuto paused.

"…Congratulations."

"We… can't always be together."

Ikuto sighed at this, still keeping his position in hold. "We can't. That is precisely what growing up in this industry leads to."

"…Do you plan on leaving Amu as well, after all that the two of you have begun to go through?" Ikuto grew silent. "…My apologies for touching a nerve."

"…Takumi… you're the one with the blood of a gypsy. You give me an answer."

"I am unable to give precise answers to you without jeopardizing you both. You will need to wait just a bit longer before you make a decision."

Ikuto stood confused. What had his words been foreshadowing?

* * *

-October 31st: Halloween-

The three girls stepped out, wearing the exact same 'My Lovely Vampire' attire that the idols of Project Fairy wore for their debut song.

"Wow, Amu, you look just like a pink-haired Haruka!" Nadeshiko beamed. Amu slumped at this.

"I do not!"

"Nadeshiko, you'd look like a lot like Chihaya if you left your hair down."

"Chihaya's hair is blue, not violet." Nadeshiko mumbled.

"Well, Rima, you'd look a lot like Miki if you were taller and your hair wasn't as curly." Amu joked, causing Rima to get irked.

"Well, ladies, let's knock them to the floor. Shall we?" Nadeshiko opened the doors to a large room filled with mounds of students in costumes. There were multiple groups spread out, most listening to HellSwing's rendition of 'Resonance'. It definitely had a Halloween feel to it.

"There's so many people…" Amu began.

"You guys came!" The three glanced over and noticed Yaya—dressed up like a baby—waving to them. She was accompanied by Kukai, who was clothed in sports attire. Rima and Amu stared at him.

"W-What?! Don't give me that look! I had basketball practice before this and didn't have time to change!" Nadeshiko only giggled.

"Up next, we have a real treat for all of you classical music fans! Performing the classic Mary Shelley-inspired piece, we have Ikuto Tsukiyomi with accompaniment from Takumi Fuse—Transylvanian Lullaby!" Amu blushed when she noticed Ikuto walk up onto the stage, violin in hand.

He was clad in a black cloak, and Amu could tell that his normal black uniform attire, which already looked gothic enough, was underneath it. Obviously he had wanted to take on a vampire approach as well.

Takumi was already seated atop a podium, his keyboard alongside him. He wore a red top hat with a white feather and a white cloak over a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He smirked at Ikuto, who took the violin from its case.

The crowd grew eerily silent, and only then did Amu realize just how much people had idolized the pair. Ikuto, however, only held admiration for her.

[Transylvanian Lullaby-katethegreat19]

Takumi lightly played the opening portion on the glockenspiel feature of his keyboard. After some time, Ikuto began to play the violin portion of the piece. The notes strung together perfectly and ranged well. Amu slowly closed her eyes, taking in the feel of the piece.

She could feel him…

She sensed all of the emotions he had put into the song. His passion overflowed no matter what he played. As he reached the pizzicato on his violin, she found herself singing along a bit. Ikuto, hearing the girl's voice, glanced down a bit, continuing to play. Amu lightly blushed, and she noticed a small grin appear on his face.

"They have a connection." Nadeshiko whispered to Rima, who giggled. Ikuto soon finished, and the crowd erupted into applause. Amu looked to him, Ikuto looked to her. She smiled, waving a bit. And then the unthinkable occurred again.

He gave off the most cheery grin she had ever seen on a man. And it was genuine.

"…Wow…" Rima and Nadeshiko looked to Amu, and then both grabbed her by a hand, leading her towards the stage as Ikuto exited.

"Talk!" Rima whispered to Amu before she and Nadeshiko ran off, leaving the two alone to converse.

"…Amu." Ikuto began, grinning. Then he noticed her outfit. "Oh, so you're a fan of Project Fairy? I'm more of a Ryuugu Komachi fan myself…" Amu was stunned that someone as cool and mysterious as Ikuto had even heard of them. "…One of my childhood friends joined 765 Pro."

"Oh!"

"Anyways, good luck. I warmed the crowd up for you~" Amu giggled, blushing. Ikuto turned to leave, slightly gripping his cloak.

'Why had he chosen her?' he wondered. Why did he have such a strong need to protect her—to keep her smiling?

"Now we have a group called the I-Dolls performing a rendition of Project Fairy's 'Kyun! Vampire Girl'!" Nadeshiko and Rima appeared out of the blue, grabbing Amu by her arms and leading her up to the stage.

[Kyun! Vampire Girl-Project Fairy]

As the music began, the girls were already in their set position, following their routine in a polished matter. Nadeshiko was the lead of the group this time around, and started off the song. Rima and Amu continued their routine in the background. Then Rima performed her part, voice soft and almost airy, winking at Nagihiko. Amu took the next solo, pointing at Ikuto before continuing the routine. Her eyes appeared almost seductive as she paired back in with the group.

Nadeshiko led off, followed by Rima, then Amu. The process continued until they combined vocals for a seductive sound that made both Kukai and Nagihiko swear in unexpected places, and even make Ikuto feel horny as hell. Then the three continued their routine, eventually coming to a finish. The crowd whooped and hollered, and at that point it was obvious that most of the crowd was composed of boys.

They exited the stage, and almost immediately they were bombarded by swarms of boys in the crowds, getting thrown phone numbers left and right as if they were the actual Project Fairy. Amu was suddenly lifted up, and held bridal style, her eyes wide as her savior leapt up over the crowd and landed at the entrance.

"You okay?" Amu glanced up. There was Ikuto, staring down at her.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks, Ikuto."

"Wanna get out of here, maybe go see a movie or something? It's too crowded in here, what with your fanboys and my fangirls lurking..." She smiled.

"That sounds nice." She started to take his hand, but quickly reclined. Ikuto instead slowly reached out and pat her hair.

"Relax. You don't have to go that far if you don't want to yet…" He turned to leave. "Shall we?" Amu quickly followed after.

* * *

Soon, they were off and riding on Ikuto's motorcycle. Amu looked to the side view mirror and noticed how pleased he appeared through his helmet. She smiled, resting her head into his back. By the time Ikuto had pulled up at a theater, she was asleep, still clinging to his waist.

"…Well." He sighed, pulling her off and carrying her on his back. He had gotten this far, so he may as well have still seen a movie and let her sleep.

He paid for two adult tickets, entered the nearly empty theater, went to his assigned room, and took a seat in the back after gently sitting Amu in a seat, then sighed for the umpteenth time. He removed his cloak, placing it over Amu like a blanket.

As the movie progressed, Amu squirmed a bit, resting her head on his shoulder. Ikuto blinked a few times, then eased up. He rested his chin atop her head, grinning.

"Good night, Amu." He kissed her forehead, then got up and left the room to make a phone call.

* * *

Amu awoke slightly to find herself riding in a car. She sat up and looked to her left, noticing a sleeping Ikuto resting his head on his hand, leaning up against the window. He looked so peaceful, so child-like. If he had always had such an appearance, he would be much cuter.

"I see that you are awake, Miss Hinamori." Amu looked up and saw Aruto driving the car. He didn't look too pleased.

"G-Good evening, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

"…When a child calls for his father at three in the morning, I expect for it to be an emergency. Instead, my son calls me and asks for a ride home because his date fell asleep and he wasn't willing to risk using his motorcycle." He looked back to her. "I never once expected for his date to be YOU."

Amu was surprised by his words—his tone was dark. "P-Pardon?"

"…Amu, I don't mean to be cruel when I say this… Don't use my son for your own pleasures. He has too much potential to be held back."

Amu's heart fell. She… was holding Ikuto back from reaching his goals? That was the last thing she had ever wanted…

* * *

-November 3rd-

Ikuto scanned the lunchroom for Amu's presence. She was sitting next to Kukai. He wasn't going to approach her—the last time he had, she had just run away and avoided him.

He didn't understand what had happened. And no one but her knew exactly what the mystery was.

He heard a chain reaction of coughs and sneezes begin erupting from various sides of the dining hall, and quickly polished off his dinner before exiting.

* * *

Within hours, an epidemic of the flu had begun spreading like wildfire at Seiyo to the point where hardly any classes were taking place. People were dropping like flies. Ikuto felt grateful that his immune system had gotten stronger from overconsumption of mixtures of salads and fruits.

Not much could be said for his ailing roommate, however, who had suddenly contracted the illness merely an hour before, and had just returned from singing a sweet melody to the toilet.

Ikuto didn't think that Takumi could get any more pale.

"…How… in the world… did I catch this…?" Takumi fell back onto his bed, groaning. Ikuto glanced up from his book.

"It was only natural that you would. You have a love-hate relationship with people. Plus, your diet has been off the past six months."

Takumi pulled the covers over him, coughing a bit. The slightest sound from the boy's congested throat practically made Ikuto cringe on the inside. "I'll give it a day… That much, I am able to take…"

Ikuto thought back a bit.

_"Takumi, you've gone and caught a fever again." _

_ "I'm sorry, mother…"_

_ "Have you been overusing your powers again? You know that it takes a lot of strength, especially given that you're still so young." Ikuto glanced up at the woman before him. She had long silver hair braided and tied by a pink ribbon, wearing a formal green and red kimono._

_ "Powers? What powers?"_

_ "Oh, Ikuto, you probably don't know it, but…" A sly grin pursed her blood red lips. "I am a gypsy. And Takumi inherited my skills in the moments of his birth. But it is a secret. You cannot tell anyone. If you do… you will die. Understand?"_

_ "…I like living…"_

_ "Then you must not utter a word."_

_ "I understand…"_

_ "Good boy." _

"Yeah, you have the blood of a gypsy, so you tend to recover faster from illness. Isn't that right?"

"You have seen it. It is a double-edged passive ability..." Takumi mumbled. "Shut up and let me sleep…"

"Enjoy it~" Ikuto replied in English.

* * *

Amu looked to Kukai, who was currently caring for Nadeshiko. It was surprising that even she had come down with the flu, but compared to others, it was a minor case.

"Wow… First Rima, then Yaya, then Tadase, and now Nadeshiko. This flu is a killer." Kukai mumbled.

"I'm sorry…"Nadeshiko mumbled. Kukai grinned.

"Don't be. It's not like you wanted to get sick. Besides… I get to see another side of you." Amu stifled a cry, but she remained silent once Kukai had looked in her direction, reading her book again. "Sad story?"

"…Y-…I have to go…" Amu got up from her spot on the bed and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

-9:03 P.M.-

Ikuto stared out of the window as rain came pouring down. He loved the sound of the rain striking the window pane, the thunderclaps roaring loud and mighty like a lion on the hunt. For the first time all day, he was at ease.

That suddenly changed when his phone rang.

It was Kukai.

"Is Amu with you?"

"…No, why would she be with me?" Ikuto then closed the curtains, got up from his spot on the bed and went into the hall, gently closing the door behind him to keep from awakening his ill roommate.

"S-She left the room about six hours ago and hasn't come back. Nadeshiko's extremely worried…" Ikuto's heart skipped a few beats.

"Did you talk to Nagihiko? Maybe she's off with him-"

"No, Nagihiko told me that he hasn't seen her since this morning; he's looking for her around the school as we speak." Ikuto started walking down the hall faster and faster as Kukai spoke, looking frantically through each and every nook and cranny.

"I honestly don't know where she would be either, we haven't spoken since Halloween!"

"Did something happen that would cause her to run off?" Ikuto ran up to the fourth floor piano room. They had made so many memories there in preparation for the first concert of the school year. She loved being there as much as him…

Empty.

He ran down the hall. "If something did happen, I don't know anything about it." Then Ikuto froze. "…My father may have said something… Kukai, call Nagihiko and meet me by the entrance!"

"What? Why-"

"Just do it!"

"O-Okay!" Ikuto stopped to catch his breath, then went back down to the first floor, where he found Nagihiko, Kukai and Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko, why-?"

"Amu is my best friend, I HAVE to help!" She cried out. Ikuto couldn't argue with her, or she was only going to grow more ill. Amu would never forgive him if things came down to that.

"…I think my father may have said something to her, but… I doubt she would have let it offend her. Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, you two know Amu the best… where would she go if she wasn't herself?"

Nagihiko shook his head. "I don't know…" Nadeshiko suddenly froze.

"Wait… what's today's date?"

"November 3rd. Why?" Kukai asked. Nadeshiko's eyes went wide and she suddenly covered her face with her trembling hands. Within seconds, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Kukai was shocked by this, and immediately took her into his arms. "What is it, what's wrong?!"

"I'm s-so STUPID!" She sobbed.

"Nadeshiko, do you know something? Where is she?" Ikuto pressed.

"This is the day before the anniversary of her parent's death!" Ikuto froze. He hadn't known her parents were dead…

"Maybe living it up with your parents-" She pushed him away. Her eyes were cold and emotionless.

"You really don't get it, do you?" She left him there, confused.

Now some things about Amu were beginning to make sense. She had been upset at that moment due to memories of her parents rushing back to her. He hadn't understood it at the time, and now he knew for sure that she pushed him away mentally to keep him away from her mindset.

And now it was happening again.

"You guys keep looking around the school for her. I'm going to look outside." Ikuto stated suddenly.

"But it's pouring rain!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Just trust me and do it." With that, Ikuto exited the University and got onto Yoru, riding off through the rainy streets.

There was only one place that Amu could have gone at a time like this.

Home, to Osaka. Where her parents lie.

* * *

**And that's that. 0.0 Well, sorry again for putting the story on hold, but I really do want to start on the next story.**


End file.
